It's My Fault
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Sebuah janji kuukir bersamamu, berharap akan terang selamanya seperti kerlip bintang disana. Tapi janji kedua juga kuukir untuknya, sebagai rasa ibaku pada sosoknya. Dan kini aku kembali berjanji, pada seseorang yang telah kubuat hidupnya menderita. Tiga janji, yang kini merantai sepasang kakiku yang rapuh./ Chap.7 is up! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, etc…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, HidaTema and all pair,,,

Dont Like Dont Read.

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...<strong>**Antara Aku, Kamu, Dia dan Dia****...** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah _cafe_ yang berpapan nama _Akihabara_ yang terletak di pinggir jalan, tampak dari kacanya yang transparan itu terlihatlah 2 orang insan yang sepertinya sedang dilanda kegalauan. Sang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam pelayan itu terlihat kesal dan marah dan sang gadis yang berambut pirang itu terlihat sedang menangis tertahan.

"Ikutlah denganku, kita pergi dari Tokyo sekarang juga."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ayah dan kedua adikku? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan yang kacau seperti ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam di kuncir satu itu dengan nada yang bergetar.

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawab gadis itu menunduk, tidak berani menatap iris _grey_ yang sudah kemerahan itu.

"Berarti kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, aku harus menyelamatkan ayah. Aku tidak ingin ayah di penjara karena tidak bisa melunasi hutang perusahaan. Aku mohon Shikamaru, mengertilah. Aku janji padamu, aku pasti akan segera bercerai dengannya bila semua masalah ku sudah selesai. Ta-tapi."

"Tapi apa Temari?"

"Apa kau masih mau dengan ku yang nantinya akan bersatus janda dan mungkin aku sudah tidak perawan lagi?" tanya Temari ragu-ragu.

"Itu tidak masalah bagi ku, aku tulus mencintaimu. Aku akan menerima semua kekuranganmu," ujar Shikamaru mantap sambil menatap lurus ke dalam iris _jade green_ kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Temari sumringah.

"Iya. Tapi, bagaimana bila nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya? Dan bagaimana bila dia tidak mau menceraikanmu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu. Ku mohon percayalah. Kalau dia, ku pikir dia tidak mencintaiku karena dia sangat dingin padaku."

"Benarkah?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya dengan sumringah.

"Iya, kau maukan menungguku?"

"Aku pasti akan menunggumu."

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu."

'Seandainya aku terlahir sebagai orang kaya, mungkin akulah yang akan membantumu, tapi sayang aku hanyalah seorang pemuda yatim-piatu, apalagi pekerjaan ku hanyalah pelayan _cafe_, mana mungkin aku bisa menghidupimu. Seharusnya aku tahu diri, seharusnya aku melupakanmu, tapi kau sudah terlalu dalam masuk ke hatiku, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu. Meski nanti kau akan menjadi milik orang lain, tapi aku berharap jangan berikan cintamu padanya karena itu hanya milikku,' batin Shikamaru getir.

"Hei Shikamaru, waktu istirahatmu sudah selesai, cepat layani tamu," panggil seorang pria berjenggot yang tengah duduk di meja kasir.

"Baik Asuma-san. Temari, aku kerja dulu. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Biarkan aku menunggumu sampai selesai bekerja."

"Baiklah. Aku kerja dulu ya," ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum dan disambut anggukan pelan dari Temari.

Temari memandangi sosok Shikamaru yang sedang kesana-kemari mencatat pesanan dari pengunjung cafe. Dilihatnya beberapa gadis pengunjung cafe tampak sedang menggoda Shikamaru, rasanya ingin sekali membentak gadis-gadis genit itu. Ya, Shikamaru memang pelayan cafe yang tampan dan keren, tapi sayang semua itu harus ditutupi oleh wajahnya yang selalu terlihat malas dan mengantuk. Tapi, bila dia sudah menampakkan wajah seriusnya, pasti banyak wanita yang akan klepek-klepek dengannya.

Kebetulan _cafe_ _Akihabara_ terletak di depan lampu merah, dan pada saat itu mobil yang ditumpangi oleh calon suaminya sedang berhenti karena lampu merah sedang menyala, tidak sengaja calon suaminya itu menoleh dan terlihatlah sosok Temari yang sedang duduk sendirian. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memandang heran, dia pun mengambil hpnya dan ditekannya tombol pemanggil.

Temari kaget dengan nama yang terpampang di layar hpnya. Ada perlu apa calon suaminya menghubunginya. Seingatnya calon suaminya itu tidak pernah mau beramah-tamah dengannya, tapi kenapa dia sekarang menelpon ya? Apa ada urusan penting? Setelah menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ha-halo."

"Kau dimana?" tanya suara di seberang sana dengan datar.

"Eh? A-aku di rumah," sahut Temari berbohong.

"Oh."

**Tut..tut..tut...**

Temari heran, hanya itu. Dia hanya menanyakan dimana dia. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia mau ke rumah sekarang? Gawat, harus segera pulang. Tapi, belum sempat dia berdiri dari duduknya, _iris_ _jade green_nya membulat karena terkejut. Sekarang calon suaminya itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

**Glekh...**

Temari tidak tahan menatap iris _grey_ milik pemuda berambut ala _emo_ itu. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Pemuda itu tidak menyahut, dia langsung mendudukkan pantanya di sofa yang tadi telah diduduki oleh Shikamaru. Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya, coba tadi dia tidak berbohong, mungkin dia tidak akan segugup ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu."

"Ikut aku," ujar pemuda itu datar.

"Ma-mau kemana?" tanyanya panik.

Temari tidak mendapat jawaban, yang dia dapat malah dirinya di tarik paksa keluar dari cafe. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu segera berjalan mendekati, tapi Temari segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa berdiri terpaku menatap kepergian kekasihnya itu dengan calon suaminya. Meski sakit, tapi dia harus merelakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa-sasuke, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Tidak ada sahutan, pemuda angkuh di sampingnya itu malah asyik dengan laptopnya. Temari geram, kalau saja dia tidak butuh dengan uang pemuda itu, sudah dia tendang wajah angkuh itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian rasa ngantuk menyerangnya, dia pun memejamkan matanya, memulai petualangannya di alam mimpi.

Pemuda itu melirik ke pundaknya karena dia merasa calon istrinya itu sedang tertidur disana. Menggunakan tangan kanannya dia menggeser kepala Temari, tapi gadis itu malah merangkulnya dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

**Deg...**

Sasuke benar-benar risih dengan posisinya, ditambah lagi dengan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Ditepuknya pelan pipi Temari, berharap gadis itu segera bangun. Usahanya berhasil, Temari membuka matanya. Iris _jade green_ itu terkejut melihat wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, _refleks_ dia langsung mendorong pemuda itu sekuat tenaga dan alhasil.

**Buk...**

Kepalanya membentur kaca mobil. Ups, pasti sakit itu.

"Auw, kepalaku."

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Sebaiknya kau turun sekarang," perintahnya datar.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah mengantarmu pulang," lanjutnya lagi masih dengan nada datar.

Temari menoleh ke luar, ternyata benar dia sudah berada di halaman rumahnya. Jadi, Sasuke menariknya paksa hanya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Apa maksudnya?

"Turunlah," perintahnya lagi.

Temari turun dengan tergesa-gesa, karena kesal dia membanting pintu mobil sekuat tenaga dan sukses membuat sang pemiliknya terkejut. Tanpa menoleh lagi, dia segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Gadis kasar, sama seperti dia," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sementar itu, dengan berlari Temari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya sekuat tenaga, sama seperti yang dilakukannya dengan pintu mobil Sasuke. Dia kesal, sangat kesal. Seandainya saja ayahnya tidak terlibat hutang dengan perusahaan Uchiha, mana mau dia menikah dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu. Tapi, bukankah hal itu menguntungkan baginya karena pemuda itu pasti tidak akan tertarik padanya. Itu pasti, dan ada kemungkinan dia pasti akan bisa kembali pada Shikamaru dalam keadaan masih gadis.

Dengan keyakinan yang tinggi dan senyum bahagia, Temari pun merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah itu ke kasur dan memulai kembali penjelajahannya di alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Eng, siapaaaa?" tanya Temari lemah karena masih dibawah pengaruh ngantuk.

"Kin, nona," sahut suara di balik pintu.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci."

**Ceklek...**

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari yang sudah dalam keadaan duduk di kasurnya.

"Tuan besar menyuruh saya untuk membantu nona berdandan."

"Berdandan? Memangnya ada acara apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Keluarga Uchiha akan datang berkunjung nona," sahut Kin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Kau tahu kenapa mereka datang?" tanya Temari terkejut.

"Saya tidak tahu nona, sebaiknya nona segera mandi."

"Baiklah."

Selesai mandi, Kin membantu memilihkan gaun untuk Temari dan mendandaninya. Sayup-sayup Temari dan Kin mendengar suara deru mobil. Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan perlahan menuju jendelanya, disibaknya gorden berwarna pink itu.

"Ternyata mereka sudah datang, kenapa cepat sekali sih?" gerutu Temari.

"Nona sangat beruntung ya?"

"Beruntung? Maksudmu?" tanya Temari sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Calon suami nona sangat tampan dan kaya."

"Beruntung apanya? Yang ada malah menderita."

"Kenapa bisa begitu nona?" kali ini Kin yang bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa dingin dan menyebalkannya Uchiha Sasuke itu," ujar Temari geram.

"Tapi dia keren nona."

'Meski dia tampan, kaya dan keren tapi semua itu hanya percuma. Percuma, bila tidak ada cinta. Sangat percuma dan sia-sia saja,' batin Temari.

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Siapa?" tanya Temari.

Hening tidak ada sahutan. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar lagi ketukan di pintu. Kali ini agak lumayan keras. Dengan segera Kin berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

**Ceklek...**

Kin terpaku, makhluk yang baru saja dipujinya ternyata sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Siapa Kin?" tanya Temari masih dalam posisi mematut dirinya di cermin.

"Sa-saya permisi nona."

Temari segera menoleh, dia terkejut mengetahui siapa yang sekarang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sasuke? Mau apa kau ke kamar ku?"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya diam, dengan perlahan dia masuk dan menutup pintu kamar. Temari terkejut, apa mau pemuda itu? Jangan-jangan dia mau... Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Hei, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Temari bertanya panik.

Sasuke diam, dia malah sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar Temari. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, dia segera masuk kedalamnya.

"Apa? Dia kesini hanya mencari toilet? Kenapa harus di kamar ku?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu toilet terbuka. Sasuke keluar dan seenaknya saja mendudukkan pantatnya di kasur Temari.

"Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah ada toilet di ruang tamu?"

"Ayahmu bilang toiletnya rusak," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Rusak? Tapi kan ada toilet yang di ruang keluarga, di dapur dan di kamar Gaara atau Kankuro."

"Semuanya rusak," sahutnya lagi masih dengan nada datar.

"Hah? Aku tidak menyangka, kau ternyata bodoh juga. Kok bisa kau percaya dengan omong kosong ayahku," ejek Temari sambil berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Cih, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kamar yang akan kugunakan untuk malam pertama nanti," ujar Sasuke sinis sambil membuka pintu kamar dan berlalu.

**Deg...**

'Apa? Apa katanya? Malam pertama? Ini pasti bohong,' batin Temari sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Diliriknya pemuda itu dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ku pikir kau lain dari wanita biasanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ternyata kau juga tertarik dengan diriku ya?" tanyanya sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap iris _jade green_ milik Temari.

"A-apa? Maksudmu aku suka padamu?"

"Iya."

"Pede sekali kau."

"Sudahlah. Kalian para wanita kan pasti sangat senang bisa mendapatkan aku, apalagi bisa menjadi istriku," ujar Sasuke sinis sambil menajamkan tatapannya.

"Terserah kau," ujar Temari ketus sambil berlalu. Dia kesal, sangat kesal. Kok ada manusia senarsis dia. Sudah dingin, menyebalkan, narsis pula. Lengkaplah sudah.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di ruang tamu, ternyata kunjungan malam ini untuk memberitahukan kalau pernikahan dipercepat. Yang awalnya tanggal 31 Mei 2011 menjadi tanggal 22 Mei 2011 dan sekarang tanggal 15 Mei 2011 berarti seminggu dari sekarang. Temari kesal, siapa orang yang membuat ide gila itu.

"Kenapa dipercepat? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat pada tanggal 31 Mei?"

"Iya, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa. Soalnya dia harus mengambil alih perusahaan yang di Jerman. Pada tanggal 21 nanti dia harus kesana. Jadi, dia bilang sebaiknya pernikahannya dipercepat daripada akan mengganggu pekerjaannya," jelas Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa? Jerman? Ja-jadi aku juga akan ikut ke Jerman?"

"Itu sudah pasti Temari," sahut Sabaku Kaze.

"Bukankah ada Itachi nii-san?"

"Maaf Temari, tanggung jawab ku di Amerika," jawab Itachi.

"Hana nee-san kan ada?"

"Maksudmu aku harus berada di Amerika tanpa istriku?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Eh? Baiklah," ujar Temari pasrah.

'Dasar pria menyebalkan. Kenapa harus membuat ide gila seperti ini sih?' batin Temari kesal sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

Setelah hampir 3 jam mereka membicarakan pesta pernikahan, akhirnya keluarga Uchiha pamit pulang. Setelah mengantar kepulangan mereka, Temari segera berlari ke kamarnya, menguncinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa harus ke Jerman? Berarti aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Shikamaru lagi," ujarnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Ah, pukul berapa sekarang?" ujarnya sambil melihat jam. Ternyata sudah pukul 22.00.

"Aku harus menemui dia karena aku yakin besok dan sampai hari pernikahan itu aku sudah tidak memiliki waktu untuk menemuinya."

Dengan mengendap-endap Temari keluar dari kamar. Untunglah Ayah, Gaara dan Kankuro sudah tidur. Dengan segera dia menuju ruang pengintai menemui penjaganya, pak Izumo, pak Baki dan pak Kotetsu. Karena ketiga penjaga itu sangat akrab pada sulung Sabaku itu, mereka pun membantunya untuk kabur. Tapi, dengan syarat harus ditemani oleh salah satu dari mereka, akhirnya setelah suit sebanyak 3 kali, pak Baki yang menang.

Dengan mengendarai mobil _sport_ warna hitam mereka menuju rumah Shikamaru. Sampai disana, semua lampu rumah kecil itu sudah mati, menandakan sang pemiliknya sudah tertidur. Temari turun dari mobil, berjalan mendekati pintu dan mengetuknya atau yang lebih tepat menggedornya.

"Argh, siapa sih yang gedor-gedor pintu? Ganggu tidur saja. Terus kalau rusak gimana? Mana ini rumah kontrakan juga," gerutu Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan malas-malasan menuju pintu.

**Ceklek...**

Pemuda itu terkejut, baru saja membuka pintu sudah disambut oleh pelukan dan isak tangis kekasihnya.

"Temari? Kenapa malam-malam begini kau ada disini? Dan kenapa kau menangis."

Temari diam, dia malah mempererat pelukannya dan terus menumpahkan air matanya di piyama biru Shikamaru. Pemuda itu bingung dan khawatir, dia merasakan suatu firasat buruk atas kejanggalan semua ini.

"Temari, kenapa? Bicaralah."

"Pe-pernikahanku dipercepat, se-seminggu dari sekarang. Dan-dan aku akan pindah ke Jerman. Huuuu."

"Apa? Dipercepat? Jerman? Kau pasti bercanda?"

Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris _grey_ Shikamaru.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Terus aku mau bagaimana? Ikut ke Jerman? Aku enggak punya uang, apalagi biaya hidup disana kan mahal."

"Aku akan mengurus keberangkatanmu dan memberimu uang."

"Enggak, aku enggak akan menerima uangmu."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin dekat denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, mau taruh dimana harga diriku jika menerima uang dari wanita."

"Aku bukan wanita lain, aku pacarmu. Kau pikir aku mau membeli harga dirimu? Ternyata kau bohong bilang mencintaiku. Aku pergi, maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu. Selamat malam."

"Eh? Tunggu." tahan Shikamaru sambil menarik lengan Temari. "Baiklah, aku mau," lanjut Shikamaru pasrah yang langsung disambut senyum sumringah dari sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga," ujar Shikamaru lembut sambil mengecup pipi kanan Temari, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu merona-rona tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba,

"Nona, kita harus segera pulang. Ini sudah pukul 1.00," ujar pak Baki dari balik kaca mobil.

"Shika, aku harus pulang sekarang, mungkin beberapa hari lagi orang ku akan datang mengantarkan _pasport_, uang dan segala yang kau butuhkan. Aku pulang dulu ya. Selamat malam."

"Iya, selamat malam."

Shikamaru memandang nanar pada mobil yang membawa kekasihnya itu pergi. Perlahan cairan bening itu meluncur dan jatuh terhempas ke tanah. Dia segera menghapus air matanya dan berjalan masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p>Huwaa!<p>

Maafkan aku, maaf banget ya, malah buat fic. baru bukannya apdet fic. Yang nganggur,,

Hehehe,,

Fisz,,,

Tapi, sebentar lagi akan ku apdet soalnya udah ku ketik kok...

Maaf sekali lagi ya...

Akhirnya jadi juga...

OOC dan typo itu pasti ada, hehehe...

chara lainnya akan muncul di ch.2..

Pasti aneh dan hang ya..

Sama kayak authornya...

Hahaha...

Silahkan RnR…


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, etc…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, HidaTema and all pair,,,

Dont Like Dont Read.

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...<strong>**Antara Aku, Kamu, Dia dan Dia****...** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu menatap pintu masuk _café _dengan mimik wajah yang mengisyaratkan kerinduan mendalam. Sudah enam hari gadis itu tidak datang menemuinya. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada seorang pun utusan dari Temari yang datang mengantarkan semua yang diperlukannya untuk berangkat ke Jerman. Apa Temari sudah melupakannya? Pemuda itu berusaha menjauhkan pikiran buruknya, dia yakin Temari pasti terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Lagipula dia sudah pasrah pada kenyataan, meski gadis itu berada di Jerman dan dia tetap di Tokyo, dia yakin Temari pasti kembali padanya.

"Hei Shikamaru?"

"Ada apa Asuma-san?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat pacarmu datang kesini. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, dia hanya sibuk dengan kuliahnya saja," jawab Shikamaru berbohong.

"Oh."

"Asuma-san."

"Apa?"

"Mungkin besok aku tidak lagi bekerja disini."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang bekerja disini?"

"Bukan, aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Jerman," ujar Shikamaru kembali berbohong.

"Wah, selamat ya. Semoga sukses disana."

"Iya, terima kasih Asuma-san."

"Kau pasti pintar bahasa inggris ya?"

"Lumayanlah," sahut shikamaru sambil tertawa kecil, sebenarnya otaknya bisa dibilang sangat jenius, IQ nya saja mencapai 200 lebih. Tapi sayang, dia harus tersingkirkan oleh uang. Orang tuanya meninggal ketika dia duduk di bangku SMA, dia putus sekolah karena tidak bisa membayar uang sekolahnya.

Sore berganti malam, sudah waktunya menutup _cafe_. Setelah berpamitan dengan Asuma, Shikamaru segera berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba Hpnya berbunyi, dia senang mengetahui siapa si penelpon.

"Halo Temari, bagaimana kabarmu? Selama enam hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ku tunggu kau di hotel _Miyazaki_ sekarang, kamar 310."

**Tut...tut...tut...**

Sambungan diputus oleh Temari. Shikamaru heran, apa maksud Temari? Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari ke hotel _Miyazaki_ yang letaknya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari _cafe Akihibara_.

Shikamaru menekan tombol _lift_ dengan tidak sabaran. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Temari. Sampai di lantai 3, dia langsung mencari kamar Temari. Tepat di pintu kamar 310 Shikamaru menghentikan pencariannya. Dia segera menekan bel dan terdengarlah suara gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

**Ceklek...**

"Ayo masuk Shika," tarik Temari, setelah Shikamaru masuk tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu, Temari mengunci pintunya.

"Kau kenapa? Ngapain kau di hotel ini? Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, berdua denganmu. Ayo duduk."

"Apa ayahmu tahu kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Sudahlah Shika, cukup membicarakan hal yang tidak penting," ujar Temari setengah sempoyongan.

"Kau mabuk Temari?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Temari tersenyum menggoda sambil cegukan.

"Kau harus pulang, ayo kuantar."

"Apa kau tidak suka berduaan saja denganku? Ini minumlah, enak," ujar Temari manja sambil menyodorkan sebotol _soju_ ke Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak terbiasa minum."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," lanjut Temari sambil mengambil botol _soju_ yang ditaruh Shikamaru di meja. Baru saja mau meminumnya, Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu menyambar botol tersebut.

"Jangan minum lagi, kau sudah mabuk."

"Kembalikan, aku mau minum," rengek Temari sambil berusaha menggapai botol _soju _yang berada di belakang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai begini?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan cemas.

"Shika, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Sudah pasti aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin memberikan semua yang kumiliki padamu. Ayo peluk aku Shika," ujar Temari manja sambil sempoyongan dan sesekali cegukannya terdengar.

"Kau bicara apa Temari?"

"Aku ingin memberikan kegadisanku padamu," lanjut Temari sambil memeluk Shikamaru erat.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukan itu," sahut Shikamaru sambil melepaskan pelukan Temari dan berdiri menjauhinya, sepertinya Temari sudah sangat mabuk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" tuntut Temari kecewa.

"Kau pikir aku mencintaimu karena nafsu? Aku mencintaimu tulus Temari. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Seolah-olah aku adalah laki-laki bajingan," Shikamaru berkata setengah berteriak.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak ingin memberikan kegadisanku pada orang yang tidak kucintai," cairan bening itu perlahan turun dari _iris jade green _Temari, Shikamaru mendekatinya dan meraih tubuh Temari kepelukannya.

"Jangan buat dirimu hina dimata calon suamimu Temari. Berikanlah apa yang kau miliki padanya kecuali hatimu. Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku akan menerima dirimu apa adanya."

"Maafkan aku, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Aduh, kepalaku pusing."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku akan menjagamu."

"Baiklah. Oh iya, semua yang kau perlukan di Jerman nanti ada di tas kuning itu."

"Iya, tidurlah."

"_I love you_."

"_I love you too_," ujar Shikamaru lembut sambil mengecup lembut dahi Temari.

Merasa Temari sudah tertidur pulas, Shikamaru segera mengambil Hp Temari dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke untuk menjemput Temari di hotel _Miyazaki_. Setelah pesan terkirim, Shikamaru segera meraih tas kuning yang berada di meja dan secepatnya pergi sebelum Sasuke sampai dan melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari membuka matanya dengan malas, dia bangkit dari tidurannya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Diedarkannya pandangannya sambil sesekali menguap.

"Hoam, sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi Sasuke?"

"Eh? Sasuke?" ujar Temari syok sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, berharap pengelihatannya salah.

"Kenapa dia yang ada disini? Tidak mungkin, semalam aku benar-benar bersama Shika."

"Hei, bangun!" teriak Temari.

"Hoam, apa sih?" sahut Sasuke malas.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk datang kesini menjemputmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Temari segera teringat ke Shikamaru, pasti dia yang menghubungi Sasuke. Dasar.

"Lalu kenapa kau bukannya mengantarku pulang malah ikutan tidur disini?" tanya Temari jengkel.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, apa kata keluargamu nanti."

"Sekarang malah akan menjadi rumit. Kita berdua tidak pulang semalaman, kedua orang tua kita pasti akan berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Salahmu juga, kenapa pakai mabuk dan menghubungiku segala," sahut Sasuke datar sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, jangan datang."

"Bukannya berterima kasih malah marah-marah."

Belum sempat Temari membalas, Hp Sasuke berbunyi. Pemuda itu segera mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa bu?"

"Kau lupa hari apa ini?" tanya Mikoto diseberang sana dengan nada setengah jengkel.

"Hari Minggu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa bu?"

"Hei Sasuke, hari ini kita menikah," ups, keceplosan.

"Sasuke, tadi suara Temari kan? Ternyata benar dugaan kami kalau kalian bersama semalaman. Kenapa kau lakukan itu Sasuke? Harusnya kau bisa menahannya sampai pernikahanmu selesai."

"Hah? Apa maksud ibu?" Sasuke bertanya heran.

"Sudahlah, kami tidak marah atas apa yang kau lakukan dengan Temari. Tapi cepat pulang, kalian harus bersiap-siap."

**Tut...tut..****.tut...**

"Tuh kan? Semuanya malah salah paham."

"Salahmu sendiri berbicara, sudahlah jangan cerewet. Ayo kita segera pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru menatap tanggal dengan hati miris. Tanggal 22 hari minggu, hari dimana gadis pujaannya menjadi milik orang lain. Hari itu adalah hari ini. Digenggamnya erat potret Temari yang sedang tersenyum manis dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran.

Sementara itu, pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Temari yang diadakan disebuah gedung mewah sudah selesai. Setelah para tamu dan media pulang, mereka sekeluarga berkumpul di kediaman Sabaku untuk meng_introgasi_ Sasuke dan Temari.

"Apa benar kalian sudah melakukan itu semalam?" tanya Fukagu penuh selidik.

"Itu tidak benar, kami hanya..."

"Sudahlah, kalaupun itu benar, tidak jadi masalah kan? Bukankah aku dan dia sudah menikah," potong Sasuke cepat, membuat Temari mendelik.

"Iya juga sih," sahut Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biarkan kami beristirahat," ujar Sasuke datar sambil menarik tangan Temari.

"Hei, kau sadar tidak dengan perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Temari setelah mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah?" Sasuke menyahut dengan datar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan pembunuh dari Temari.

"Tuhan! Malas aku berdebat denganmu."

"Ya sudah, tidur sana gadis berisik."

"Kau di sofa."

"Tenang saja. Aku juga tidak mau tidur seranjang dengan gadis berisik sepertimu."

'Dia benar-benar hampir menyerupaimu Sakura.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah keberangkatan Sasuke dan Temari ke Jerman. Setelah berpamitan, keduanya segera menuju pesawat. Karena Temari yang mengurusi tiket pesawat, jadi mereka bertiga duduknya bersebelahan. Didekat jendela Sasuke, ditengah Temari dan disebelah Temari adalah Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Temari pura-pura tidak kenal agar Sasuke tidak curiga. Selama perjalanan mereka bertiga duduk dalam diam. Sesekali Shikamaru dan Temari saling melirik dan tersenyum.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesawat yang ditumpangi mereka mendarat di bandara Jerman. Ketiganya segera turun. Shikamaru pergi mencari alamat yang diberikan oleh Temari dan Temari pulang bersama Sasuke ke rumah mereka.

Mobil yang membawa Temari dan Sasuke masuk ke perumahan elit di daerah _Schmitten_. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, indah dan bagus. Sasuke turun dan menemui 4 orang yang berdiri seperti menunggu mereka.

"Woi Sasuke, aku kangen sekali," teriak seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Hei Naruto, lepasin."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Benar kau akan tinggal disini? Apa kau datang bersama istrimu? Mana istrimu? Tidak kusangka kau juga akan menyusul kami, padahal kupikir kau tidak akan pernah mau... Auw."

"Kau terlalu banyak tanya Naruto," sergah seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang sambil memberikan tatapan menusuk pada pemuda berambut _orange_ yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Kakiku sakit Ten," ringis Naruto.

"Selamat datang Sasuke," seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah menyambutku."

"Aku dan Hinata sudah membersihkan rumahmu. Oh iya, mana istrimu? Kenapa dia tidak keluar?"

"I-iya, perkenalkan pada kami."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan menatap datar Temari yang terduduk lemas. Temari benar-benar sangat malas menemui para sahabat Sasuke. Dengan senyum palsu dia keluar dan mengucapkan 'Hai' pada mereka. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apalah, yang pasti dia merasa ke-4 sahabat Sasuke itu seperti terkejut melihatnya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Eh tidak. Perkenalkan aku Tenten, lalu siapa namamu?"

"Hai Tenten, aku Temari."

"Ini suamiku Neji," tunjuk Tenten pada seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hai Temari," sapa pemuda itu dengan datar, persis Sasuke.

"Hai juga Neji."

"Kalau aku Naruto," sapa pemuda berambut orange itu dengan riang, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat Sasuke dan Neji.

"Hai Naruto."

"Lalu ini istriku, Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil merangkul seorang gadis berambut _violet_ panjang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ha-halo Temari." sapa gadis itu malu-malu.

"Hai juga Hinata."

"Hei Sasuke, nanti malam kita kerumahmu. Kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambutmu dan Temari," ujar Naruto dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kami masuk dulu ya, mau istirahat."

"Okelah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah sampai tuan."

"Terima Kasih. Ini uangnya."

Shikamaru turun dari taksi dan memperhatikan tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah perumahan sederhana tapi terlihat bagus dan nyaman.

"Dimana rumah nomor 20 ya?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Nah itu dia," lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke rumah yang terletak di sudut kanan.

**Ceklek...**

"Tempat ini jauh lebih bagus dibanding rumah kontrakanku dulu, aku ngantuk sekali. Tidur dulu atau langsung cari kerja ya," ujarnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Sebaiknya aku cari kerja dulu baru tidur. Aku tidak mau hidup dibiayai oleh Temari," lanjutnya lagi.

Didatanginya semua toko, _cafe_, restoran dan tempat-tempat lainnya yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Tapi semua nihil, ketika dia berhenti disebuah toko bunga yang besar juga bagus, dilihatnya ada kertas yang tertempel di kaca toko itu. Kertas itu bertuliskan membutuhkan pengantar bunga. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Shikamaru segera masuk dan menemui seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang duduk di meja kasir.

"Maaf nona, saya kesini mau melamar menjadi pengantar bunga."

"Oh, kalau begitu mari saya antar ke ruangan nona Ino."

"Baiklah."

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Masuk."

"Permisi nona, ini ada pemuda yang ingin menjadi pengantar bunga."

"Suruh dia masuk."

Wanita berambut coklat itu menyuruh Shikamaru masuk.

"Permisi."

"Silahkan duduk."

Shikamaru memperhatikan gadis yang duduk dihadapannya. Dia masih muda, mungkin juga sebaya dengannya. Rambutnya pirang sama dengan milik Temari.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri anda?"

"Nama saya Shikamaru Nara, saya berasal dari Jepang. Umur 23 tahun. Pengalaman bekerja menjadi pelayan _cafe_."

"Apa kau dari Tokyo?"

"Iya."

"Kau bisa bekerja sekarang?"

"Apa itu benar?"

"Iya. Karena kau dan aku adalah sebangsa, jadi sudah sepatutnya aku membantumu."

"Jadi ibu juga berasal dari Tokyo?"

"Iya. Oh iya, panggil saja saya Ino, kalau ibu rasanya terkesan tua, padahal kita seumuran."

"Baiklah, tapi rasanya seperti tidak sopan, andakan atasan saya?"

"Kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan nona Ino seperti Ayame."

"Itu lebih baik. Ayame itu siapa nona?"

"Dia gadis yang baru saja mengantarmu. Kau bisa bertanya dengan Ayame tentang pekerjaanmu."

"Baik nona," ujar shikamaru sambil keluar dari ruangan Ino dan menemui Ayame.

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat masuk, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Shikamaru.

"Kau siapa?"

"Saya pekerja baru disini. Apa tuan mau diantarkan bunga?"

"Apa itu benar Ayame?"

"Iya tuan Sai. Dia baru hari ini bekerja."

"Oh. Aku Sai, tunangan Ino."

"Oh, saya Shikamaru tuan."

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja," ujar Sai sambil berlalu menuju ruangan Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa ketika melihat Temari aku seperti melihat Sakura ya?"

"Iya, kau benar Naruto. Warna mata, model dan panjang rambutnya hampir serupa dengan Sakura," timpal Tenten.

"I-iya hanya saja, warna mata Sakura sedikit lebih bening dan warna rambutnya _pink_ tidak pirang seperti Temari."

"Mereka hanya memilki kemiripan sedikit saja. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita siapkan semua bahan-bahan untuk pesta nanti malam," ujar Neji berlalu kedapur dan langsung diikuti oleh Tenten, Hinata dan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p>NB:<p>

-Chapter depan Hidan keluar, misteri Sakura akan terungkap dan mungkin akan menjadi awal konflik dalam hubungan ShikaTema, SasuTema dan SaIno

-Ketika di Jerman mereka menggunakan bahasa inggris, tapi karena author pemalas jadi ya malas buat bahasa inggrisnya. Hehehe…

Thanks to:

yahiko namikaze  
>Yue Heartphilia<br>Simba chan  
>SasuTema<br>Rokkachan  
>Yuzu<br>Shika Lovers  
>Namikaze HyuuZu<br>Aya Harukawa  
>Yagami Light<br>Naoki  
>Misa Amane<br>Min Cha 'ShikaTema  
>Kagome Sabaku<br>Mahou Akai Ito  
>Takana Nara<br>Ericka  
>EMmA ShiKaTeMa<br>Himeno Takuya  
>Putri Suna<br>Masaki  
>Hello Kitty cute<br>Hanamana Zui  
>Gui gui<br>Riku

Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk RnR fic. Gajeku.  
>Maafkan karena saya sangat lama apdetnya, maklum tugas sekolah saya sungguh padat.<br>Maaf ya.

Gimana? Semakin gaje ya?  
>Gomen ya...<br>Maaf juga kalau banyak kesalahan...

Tapi tetep, RnR selalu diharapkan...

RnR please?

: )


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, etc…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, HidaTema and etc,,,

Dont Like Dont Read.

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...<strong>**Antara Kamu, Dia dan Dia****...** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi mereka itu teman-temanmu disini?"

"Hn."

"Enak ya, kalian tinggal di perumahan yang sama. Rumahnya juga berdampingan lagi. Mereka darimana? Asli orang Jerman? Atau ada juga keturunan Jepang? Sepertinya mereka baik, syukurlah aku tidak akan kesepian disini," cerocos Temari tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan ocehannya.

Temari mulai melancarkan aksinya, dia ingin membuat Sasuke tidak betah dengan teriakan-teriakan gajenya seperti wah rumah ini luas sekali, wah TVnya besar sekali, wah lampu kristalnya cantik banget, wah kolam berenangnya dari kaca, wah kamarnya luas sekali, wah ada tempat _spa_, wah kamar mandinya luas banget, wah tangganya melingkar, wah ada tempat _gym_, wah dan wah lainnya.

Perbuatan Temari itu sukses membuat Sasuke tercenung sebentar, kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi ketika dia membawa seorang gadis berambut _pink _ke rumah ini.

**Flashback...**  
>"Wah, ini rumah Sasuke-<em>kun<em> ya?"

"Iya."

Lalu dimulailah teriakan-teriakan gaje dari gadis berambut _pink_ yang cantik itu sambil memutari isi rumah itu, persis dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Temari sekarang.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Iya Sasuke-_kun_, rumah ini sangat besar dan bagus."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tinggal bersama disini."

"Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_."

"Iya Sakura, aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk gadis berambut _pink_ itu dengan mesra.

"Aku juga Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan tersenyum.**  
>Flashback end...<strong>

'_Sakura...'_

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tegur Temari jengkel melihat Sasuke seperti tak berkedip memandangnya.

"Eh? Diamlah kau gadis cerewet."

'_Rencanaku berhasil, dia mulai terganggu.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dan Sai mau pergi, mungkin sampai malam. Nanti kau dan Shikamaru saja yang menutup toko ya," ujar Ino pada Ayame ketika pegawainya itu mengantarnya ke luar toko.

"Baik nona, hati-hati di jalan," balas Ayame sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Ino dan Sai.

"Memangnya pukul berapa toko ini tutup?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ayame ketika gadis berambut coklat itu melangkah masuk.

"Pukul 17.00, sebentar lagi kita bisa pulang," jawab Ayame sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Pekerja disini ada berapa orang?"

"Hanya aku dan kau. Dulu pekerjaanmu dipegang oleh pak Aoba tapi karena beliau sudah tua jadi dia berhenti."

"Padahal toko ini besar, tapi kenapa hanya 2 orang pekerjanya?"

"Nona Ino itu lebih suka mempekerjakan orang Jepang apalagi dari Tokyo. Dia bilang rasanya canggung bila orang asing yang bekerja di tokonya. Orang sebangsa lebih enak karena lebih mudah untuk saling mengenal."

"Oh, apa nona Ino asli orang Jepang?"

"Tidak, nona Ino campuran Amerika dan Jepang. Ayahnya orang Amerika dan ibunya orang Jepang."

"Oh, kalau tuan Sai?"

"Dia asli orang Jepang, tapi pindah kesini. Apa kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, memang dia siapa?"

"Dia itu pelukis terkenal di Jerman."

"Oh, disini nona Ino tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Nona tinggal dengan ayahnya. Dulu nona tinggal di Jepang, tapi semenjak kematian ibunya, nona dan ayahnya pindah ke Jerman, lalu mereka membangun toko bunga ini dan syukurlah lama-kelamaan toko bunga ini berhasil."

"Oh, kalau kau?"

"Aku hanya merantau disini."

"Sudah lama kau bekerja disini?"

"Sudah hampir 3 tahunan."

"Wah, lama juga ya."

"Ya, lumayanlah. Kalau kau di Jerman ngapain? Hanya merantau atau kuliah?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Shikamaru tertegun, tidak mungkin kalau dia akan menjawab mengikuti pacarnya yang menikah.

"Hei, Shikamaru?" panggil Ayame, dia heran kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Eh? Aku, aku sama denganmu," bohong Shikamaru.

"Oh, kalau boleh tahu berapa usiamu?"

"23 tahun."

"Wah kita seumuran ya, nona Ino juga 23 tahun. Kalau tuan Sai umurnya 24 tahun."

"Oh."

Pintu toko terbuka, beberapa pembeli sibuk mencari-cari bunga yang mereka inginkan. Waktunya kembali bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dibalut handuk berwarna biru langit dengan motif bunga _lily_. Rambut pirangnya basah tergerai menyentuh bahunya. Dia mematut dirinya di cermin sambil memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke bisa semakin kesal padanya.

**Ceklek...**

Temari santai saja ketika melihat Sasuke memandangnya datar, tapi dia heran kenapa wajah pemuda itu memerah.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" tanya Temari dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke tidak menyahut, dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Temari geram, segeram-geramnya. Dia kembali pada posisi awalnya, menatap dirinya di cermin. _Iris jade green_nya membulat. Astaga, dan sebuah teriakan yang keras meluncur sukses dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan berdebamnya pintu kamar mandi.

"Dasar," gerutu Sasuke sambil meniup-niup telinganya.

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Nyonya? Anda tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya nyonya, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalian tenang saja."

"Oh, kalau begitu kami permisi tuan."

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa nyonya bisa berteriak begitu keras? Pasti tuan Sasuke melakukan itu dengan kasar."

"Melakukan apa Tayuya?"

"Ah, kau seperti tidak tahu saja apa yang kumaksud Shizune."

"Aku mendengar semua yang kalian katakan."

**Glekh...**

"Shizune, aku harus mengangkat pakaian, sepertinya sebentar lagi mau turun hujan."

"A-aku juga mau menyiapkan makan malam."

"Dasar pelayan menyebalkan."

Temari keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berpakaian lengkap. Dia mendengus kesal melihat Sasuke yang duduk di atas kasur sambil menatapnya dengan datar.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah sih?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau pakai berteriak segala? Kita sudah sah menjadi suami-istri, itu artinya aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Baru kulihat dengan handuk saja kau sudah berteriak histeris, bagaimana kalau ku sentuh. Mungkin kau akan mati berdiri," ujar Sasuke datar sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur, dia sengaja merentangkan semua anggota tubuhnya agar Temari tidak bisa tidur di ranjang.

"Kau pikir aku mau tidur seranjang denganmu? Bisa gatal-gatal tubuhku," ujar Temari kesal sambil meghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Temari sedang apa ya? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku?'__  
><em>

"Ah iya, jalan menuju kerumah yang mana ya?," ujar Shikamaru bingung sambil berusaha mengingat jalan pulangnya.

"Shikamaru tunggu!"

"Ayame? Ada apa?"

"Kita pulang bareng yuk."

"Baiklah."

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Errr, apa kau tahu alamat ini?"

"Kau tinggal di alamat ini?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku juga tinggal disana."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, berapa nomor rumahmu?"

"Nomor 20, kamu?"

"Wah, kita tetangga dong. Aku rumah nomor 19."

"Sebelahan ternyata."

"Hei, Shikamaru."

"Apa?"

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu, mau?"

"Maaf Ayame, aku sudah lelah. Lain kali saja ya."

"Baiklah."

Meski dia mendapat teman seorang wanita, tapi Shikamaru senang karena akhirnya dia akan lebih mudah mengenali daerah tempat tinggalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woi! Sasuke keluar, kita pesta!" panggil Naruto dengan toanya dari balik pintu kamar.

"Iya sebentar, kalian tunggu dulu dibawah," sahut Sasuke dengan malas sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah mencuci muka, menggosok gigi dan mengganti pakaiannya, dia mendekati Temari, berniat membangunkannya. Dia menekan hidung Temari dan alhasil sang gadis langsung terbangun dengan wajah yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" bentak Temari kesal sambil melemparkan bantal ke Sasuke dan tepat mengenai mukanya.

"Cepat bersiap, teman-temanku sudah menunggu," ujar Sasuke datar sambil berjalan mendekati pintu, Temari heran, kenapa dia tidak marah. Dan kalau tadi dia tidak salah lihat, Sasuke malah tersenyum aneh.

"Woi Sasuke cepatlah!" suara teriakan Naruto terdengar lagi.

**Ceklek...**

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tunggu dibawah dulu?"

"Kami sudah lapar, iya kan?" tanya Naruto pada 3 makhluk lainnya dan hening tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Berarti kau sendiri yang kelaparan," ejek Sasuke datar.

"Kalian tidak kompak," Naruto merengut.

"Eh, a-aku juga sudah lapar."

"Wah, Hinata memang selalu bisa mengerti aku!" teriak Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata dan sukses membuat wajah sang istri merona-rona tidak jelas.

"Berhentilah berteriak Naruto," ujar Neji datar sambil meniup-niup telinganya.

"Hehehe, sudah kebiasaan."

"Mana Temari?" tanya Tenten sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari balik tubuh tegap Neji.

"Aku disini," sahut Temari yang juga melongokkan kepalanya dari balik tubuh tegap Sasuke, dia mau keluar tapi terhalang oleh punggung Sasuke.

"Se-sekarang ayo ke halaman belakang, kita mulai pesta _barbeqyu_ dan kembang apinya."

Hinata, Tenten dan Temari bercerita sambil memanggang _barbeqyu_ sementara para suami sedang sibuk bercerita (?) sambil menunggu para istri selesai memanggang.

"Jadi Temari dan Sasuke itu dijodohkan."

"Seperti itulah Ten."

"A-apa Temari su-suka dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku suka, kalau aku tidak suka pasti aku tidak mau menikah dengannya," bohong Temari sambil tersenyum lebar, tidak mungkinkan dia menjawab karena uang.

"Kalian asli orang Jerman?" lanjut Temari, dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menyangkut tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata dan Neji asli Jerman, mereka adik-kakak. Kalau aku dari Cina dan Naruto dari Amerika. Kalau kau?"

"Aku percampuran Amerika, Arab dan Jepang. Ibuku orang Amerika dan Ayahku Arab-Jepang."

"Wah, itu keren loh."

"Terima kasih Ten. Oh iya, apa pekerjaan Naruto dan Neji?"

"Na-Naruto dirut Namikaze _group_ cabang Jerman dan kakakku dirut di Hyuuga _group_ cabang Jerman juga."

"Wah, Namikaze _group_ kan perusahaan internasional nomor 3 dan Hyuuga _group_ masuk nomor 4, kalian pasti tidak akan susah-susah memikirkan uang ya?" ujar Temari dengan lesu, sepertinya dia hampir membuka rahasianya.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu? Malah lebih hebat perusahaan Sasuke. Uchiha _group_ kan menjadi perusahaan internasional nomor 2 didunia setelah Yuga _group_," jelas Tenten sambil sedikit keheranan.

"Apa kalian tidak bekerja?" lagi-lagi Temari berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Neji tidak menyuruhku bekerja, dia bilang biar dia saja yang bekerja."

"Iya, Naruto juga bilang seperti itu. Apa Temari bekerja?"

"Aku belum bekerja, masih kuliah jurusan _sains_ di universitas Tokyo, tapi karena aku pindah ke Jerman jadi aku menyelesaikan tesis ku melalui _email_."

"Wah mau S2 ya?" ujar Tenten antusias.

"Iya. Kalau kalian?"

"Kalau aku dan Hinata baru S1. Aku jurusan Matematika dan Hinata Akuntansi."

"Wah, hebat ya. Sayang banget tidak dipakai."

"Ya mau gimana lagi, tuntutan suami," ujar Tenten lesu.

"Sebenarnya aku mau jadi dosen di universitas _Ludwig Maximilians_. Aku berharap Sasuke nanti tidak melarangku."

"Sepertinya tidak, Sasuke itu orangnya pengertian dengan orang yang dicintanya. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan melarangnmu," jelas Tenten.

'_He? Dicintai? Dia tidak akan melarangku karena dengan aku bekerja di luar dia akan bebas __dari keberisikanku.'_

"Hei Temari."

"Apa?"

"Bo-boleh bertanya tidak?"

"Tentu saja boleh Hinata, kau mau bertanya tentang apa?"

"A-ano, apa kau dan Sa-Sakura memiliki hubungan darah?"

"Hinata? Kau bicara apa?" tegur Tenten, dia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Sakura? Hubungan darah? Kalau aku boleh tahu, Sakura itu siapa?"

"Hehe, maaf Temari. Sepertinya Hinata salah bicara."

"Kenapa kau seperti menutupi sesuatu Ten? Ayo bicarakan saja denganku. Tenang saja, aku tidak ember kok."

"Apa Sasuke tidak memberitahumu tentang Sakura?" tanya Tenten sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ayolah, jangan membuatku bingung. Sakura itu siapa?"

Tenten menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau saja yang cerita Hinata."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa aku?"

"Kan kau yang memulainya."

"Tenten saja."

"Baiklah, Sakura itu pacar Sasuke di Jepang. Dia berasal dari keluarga miskin dan yatim-piatu, tapi sebenarnya dia itu bukan asli orang jepang, ayah dan ibunya berasal dari Italia lalu merantau ke Jepang. Mereka bertemu karena insiden yang hampir mendekati kecelakaan. Ketika itu, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya ditengah hujan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan pada saat itu Sakura lewat. Sasuke terkejut, dia langsung mengerem mendadak dan hasilnya Sakura selamat, tapi kepala Sasuke membentur setir mobil. Sakura pun membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan meminta pertolongan orang-orang yang lewat. Dari sinilah Sasuke mulai mencintai Sakura yang selalu merawatnya selama dia di rumah sakit dan gayung pun bersambut, Sakura membalas cintanya," Tenten mengambil jeda sebentar, lalu menyuruh Hinata untuk meneruskannya.

"Ta-tapi sayangnya Fukagu tidak setuju kalau Sasuke menikah dengan seorang gadis miskin, dia pun berusaha memisahkan mereka. Sasuke pun mengajak Sakura kabur ke Jerman dengan berbekal uang tabungannya. Dia membeli rumah kecil untuk tempat tinggal mereka, lalu di universitas kami bertemu dan menjadi sahabat. Dia mulai menceritakan masalahnya dengan kami, lalu aku dan Tenten mengajak Sakura untuk tinggal bersama karena takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan antara Sakura dan Sasuke."

"Apa keluarganya tidak mencarinya?" potong Temari.

"A-aku kan belum selesai."

"Maaf, teruskan."

"3 tahun kepergian Sasuke, Mikoto jatuh sakit. Sasuke yang mendengar kabar itu langsung menemui wakil ayahnya yang berada di perusahaan Uchiha cabang Jerman. Ayahnya langsung datang, beliau berjanji akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sakura, tapi Sasuke harus segera pulang untuk menemui ibunya. Setelah bertemu Sasuke, Mikoto berangsur-angsur sehat. Tapi sayangnya..."

"Kenapa Hinata?"

"Takdir memang senang sekali mempermainkan manusia. Ketika hubungan mereka mulai direstui dan sebentar lagi akan menikah, Sakura, di-dia," ucapan Hinata terhenti, dia malah sibuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah menempel di pipi mulusnya.

"Dia kenapa Hinata?"

"Dia meninggal," lanjut Tenten dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hah? Kenapa? Dia sakit?"

"Tidak, itu karena memang takdirnya. Dia meninggal dalam keadaan tertidur," jelas Tenten sambil menatap langit, dia berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak turun.

"Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke menjadi begitu kesepian, kepribadian dinginnya yang mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang kini kembali lagi," lanjut Tenten masih tetap menatap langit.

'_Ternyata dia sungguh memprihatinkan.'_

"Karena kau adalah istrinya, kami mohon padamu untuk menghiburnya dan selalu menemaninya. Kau maukan Temari?"

'_Bukan dia saja yang sedih kehilangan orang yang dicintai, aku juga terancam kehilangan Shikamaru. Tapi memang masih beruntung aku karena Shikamaru masih hidup.'_

"Temari? Kau kenapa?"

"Eh? Iya, tenang saja Ten, aku akan selalu bersamanya," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum, dia berusaha menutupi kegalauan hatinya. Diantara sang kekasih yang setia menunggunya dan sang suami yang memiliki luka hati yang teramat menyedihkan.

"Terima kasih ya, kau sudah mau membantu Sasuke."

"Oh iya, tadi kenapa Hinata bilang kalau aku dan Sakura memiliki hubungan darah?"

"I-itu karena kalian memiliki ciri _fisik_ yang hampir sama. _Iris _mata _jade green_ kalian sama, hanya Sakura lebih bening dan model rambut kalian juga serupa, tapi warna rambut Sakura _pink_."

"Oh."

"A-apa Temari memiliki sifat kasar?"

"Itu, hehehe... sedikit. Kenapa?"

"Sakura termasuk gadis yang memiliki sifat kasar, tapi dia tetap memiliki sifat lembut kok, malah dia itu perhatian sekali dengan Sasuke dan kami. Sebaiknya kau gunakan saja sifat kasarmu agar Sasuke bisa nyaman bersamamu," jelas Tenten sambil tersenyum.

_'Ternyata begitu, pantas saja tadi ketika kulempar dengan bantal dia malah tersenyum aneh, pasti dia tadi membayangkan sosok Sakura. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan bersikap kasar pada Sasuke, iya itu yang akan kulakukan.'_

"Hei, _barbeqyu_nya sudah selesai belum?"

"Se-sebentar lagi Naruto."

"Hei, sebaiknya kita bantu mereka," ujar Naruto sambil menarik Neji dan Sasuke untuk mendekati para istri mereka.

"Hinata kau istirahat saja, serahkan semuanya padaku," lanjut Naruto sambil mengambilkan sebuah kursi dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih Naruto," balas Hinata sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi dan melepaskan celemeknya.

"Yuk kita duduk," ajak Neji pada Tenten yang langsung diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Temari.

"Hei Neji, Sasuke, kenapa kalian juga malah ikut duduk?" protes Naruto.

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang serahkan semuanya padaku?" sahut Neji dengan datar.

"Aku tadi kan bilang sama Hinata saja," Naruto kembali protes.

"Su-sudahlah, aku saja yang akan membantu Naruto," ujar Hinata sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan memakai kembali celemeknya.

"Wah, makasih Hinata. Kau memang istri yang pengertian."

'_Mesra sekali mereka, pasangan yang manis.'_

"Kenapa tanganmu?" suara datar Neji pun terdengar.

"Mungkin tergores ketika memanggang tadi."

"Sasuke, kami kedalam dulu ya, mau mengobati luka Tenten."

"Hn."

'_Ternyata Neji yang dingin itu juga memiliki rasa perhatian yang tinggi. Padahal kan luka Tenten itu hanya luka gores biasa. Beruntungnya bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintai.__ Shikamaru, kau sedang apa?'_

"Temari," kali ini suara datar Sasuke yang terdengar.

"Apa?" sahut Temari lesu.

"Apa kau bahagia menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, siapa sih yang tidak bahagia bisa menikah dengan orang kaya," sahut Temari dengan sinis.

"Menurutmu begitu?" entah memang Temari yang salah dengar atau apalah, tapi nada Sasuke bertanya terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Ya iyalah, sekarang ini yang diperlukan itu uang," sahut Temari sambil menempelkan jempol dan telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke. Dia berpikir dengan dia bersikap seperti cewek _matre_, Sasuke akan semakin tidak menyukainya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu banyak uang, tapi dengan syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan?"

"Maksudmu? Aku jadi budakmu?"

"Bukan, tenang saja, perintahku mudah kok. Kau mau?"

"Baiklah, apa perintahnya?"

"Nanti malam, akan kuberi tahu."

"Hei _barbeqyu_nya sudah selesai!" teriak Naruto.

Mereka pun segera memulai pestanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Siapa?"

"Aku, Ayame."

"Tunggu sebentar."

**Ceklek...**

"Ada apa?"

"Aku membawakanmu makan malam, tadi baru saja selesai memasak."

"Ah, merepotlan nih."

"Tidak apa, ambil saja. Bukankah kita teman."

"Terima kasih ya."

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, baru saja mau masak _mie_. Kenapa?"

"Kita makan bersama saja," tawar Ayame.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk."

"Sebentar, aku ambil nasi dan lauk lagi."

"Hei tidak usah."

"Tidak apa," ujar Ayame sambil tersenyum lalu tubuhnya pun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia keluar dengan beberapa piring lauk dan sebuah _mini_ _rice cooker_.

"Wah, kau pintar memasak ya," puji Shikamaru pada Ayame ketika mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Terima kasih, sampai jumpa besok pagi, pukul 08.00."

"Iya, terima kasih atas makanannya," sahut Shikamaru pada Ayame yang sudah berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

"Temari sedang apa ya? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku? Sebaiknya kuhubungi saja."

Shikamaru segera mencari ponselnya, tapi benda mungil itu tidak ada. Shikamaru panik, bagaimana bisa hilang. Dia segera berpikir untuk mengingat dimana saja dia meletakkan ponselnya. Dengan IQnya yang mencapai 200 lebih itu, tidak susah untuknya mengingat. Dia segera kembali ke toko untuk mengambil ponselnya dengan kunci cadangan yang dipinjamnya dengan Ayame.

"He? Kenapa lampu toko hidup?"

**Ceklek...**

"Seingatku tadi sudah ku kunci. Apa jangan-jangan ada pencuri."

"Nah itu dia ponselku," ujar Shikamaru ketika melihat ponselnya itu ada di meja kasir.

**Duk...**

"Apa ini? No-na Ino?" Shikamaru terkejut, dilihatnya gadis berambut pirang itu terduduk lesu di didepan meja kasir.

"Ah, Shikamaru. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Saya mau mengambil ponsel saya yang ketinggalan nona," sahut Shikamaru sambil mengambil ponselnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Ino.

"Oh."

"Nona kenapa bisa ada disini? Mana tuan Sai? Lalu itu botol bir kan?"

"Sai, kau tahu, laki-laki itu semuanya bren*sek! Sai itu, di-dia meninggalkan aku demi gadis pilihan ibunya," sahut Ino kesal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Apa kau juga seperti itu Shikamaru?" tanya Ino lembut.

"Saya tidak seperti itu nona, apapun yang terjadi saya akan tetap memperjuangkan orang yang saya cintai," sahut Shikamaru mantap.

'_Seperti yang sedang kulakukan sekarang.'_

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku."

"He?"

**Bruk...**

Tubuh Ino ambruk di meja, sepertinya dia sudah terlalu banyak minum. Shikamaru segera menggendong tubuh Ino menuju hotel terdekat, setelah membaringkannya, Shikamaru segera pulang menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pestanya sangat menyenangkan. Teman-temanmu sungguh bersahabat."

"Hn."

"Hei, besok malam kita pesta lagi ya?"

"Hn."

"Kau itu kenapa? Setidaknya ucapkan iya, dari tadi hn melulu, pusing nengernya," gerutu Temari.

"Ini pakailah."

"Hah? Ini kan _wig_? Untuk apa aku memakainya?"

"Bukankah kau mau mematuhi perintahku?"

"Iya. Aduh kenapa harus warna pink sih? Harusnya warna hitam saja biar _netral_."

"Pakai saja."

"Sudah nih. Hei, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Sakura..."

'_He? Sakura? __Jangan-jangan dia menginginkanku menjadi Sakura?'_

"Apa kau tahu tentangnya?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil berjalan mendekati Temari.

"I-iya, tadi Hinata dan Tenten memberitahuku," sahut Temari gugup, dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Sasuke, terlihat mesra dan menyimpan kerinduan yang mendalam. Dia yakin Sasuke menatap sosok Sakura dalam dirinya.

"Meski kau bukan Sakura, tapi aku ingin kau menjadi dia. Mulai sekarang kau harus memakai _wig_ itu dan memakai nama Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Akan kuberikan kau uang yang banyak, termasuk membantu perusahaan ayahmu berdampingan dengan Uchiha _group_."

"Baiklah. Itu mudah kok."

"Kau harus memanggilku Sasuke-_kun_ dan memakai semua pakaian Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Temari.

"Baiklah, sekarang lepaskan aku," Temari berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sakura tidak pernah menolak pelukanku, ingat, sekarang kau Sakura. Kau tahu, Sakura sangat mencintaiku jadi kau juga harus begitu," jelas Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku Sakura," lanjut Sasuke dengan lirih.

**Deg...**

"A-aku mencintaimu Sa-Sasuke."

"Kau masih Temari," protes Sasuke dengan datar.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

"Aku juga Sakura, aku senang akhirnya kita bisa menikah. Kau juga senang kan?"

"I-iya Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Temari ala _bridal style_ dan menidurkannya perlahan ke kasur. Temari kaget dan cemas, mau apa pemuda ini. Jangan sampai dia melakukan itu.

"Hei, bisa tolong menjauh sedikit," ujar Temari ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya.

"Berhenti menjadi dirimu!" bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Temari.

"Auw sakit. Lepasin, sakit."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin kusakiti, bersikaplah layaknya Sakura, gadis yang mencintai aku," ujar Sasuke datar sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Temari. Gadis itu pasrah saja ketika wajah Sasuke kembali mendekati wajahnya, dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berulang kali di dalam hatinya mengatakan maaf pada sang kekasih yang sedang gelisah menunggu telponnya.

"Kenapa malam ini aku merasa tidak enak ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Temari? Lalu kenapa juga ponselnya pakai tidak aktif segala? Padahal aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan juga aku rindu suaranya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari membuka matanya dengan malas. Sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya membuatnya terpaku untuk sesaat.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura?"

"Sakura siapa?" tanya Temari heran, sepertinya dia sedikit lupa.

"Kau sakit Sakura?"

"Auw, Sasuke-_kun_ sakit," rintih Temari ketika Sasuke kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang mandilah, kita sarapan."

"Baik Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Temari sambil menarik selimut dan melilitkannya di tubuhnya lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

'_Shikamaru, semuanya sudah terjadi. Ku harap kau memang benar masih bisa menerimaku,' _batin Temari sambil menangis tertahan._  
><em>

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku boleh kan nanti pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Temari pada Sasuke ketika mereka sedang sarapan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja, aku tidak akan tersesat."

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku."

"Iya."

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Sasuke ketika dia sudah selesai sarapan. Setelah mengecup pelan dahi Temari dia segera masuk ke mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Aku pulang pukul 15.00, ingat kau harus ada dirumah sebelum aku," ujar Sasuke dari balik kaca mobil.

"Iya."

"Ya ampun panas juga memakai _wig_ ini. Aku harus segera pergi menemui Shikamaru," ujar Temari sambil melepaskan _wig_nya dan segera berjalan mendekati sopirnya.

"Mau kemana nyonya?"

"Ke alamat ini," ujar Temari sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada sopirnya yang _bule_ itu.

Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kediaman Shikamaru, setelah sampai, Temari segera turun dan menyuruh sopirnya untuk menunggu. Temari berhenti sesaat, dilihatnya Shikamaru keluar dari rumah dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat.

**Deg...**

'_Mereka tampak sangat akrab, tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa? __Dasar laki-laki bren*sek, ternyata dia sudah mencari pacar baru. Kalau tidak mau menunggu bilang saja, kenapa harus berbohong segala. Ba*ingan, pecundang. Dasar kau gadis bodoh Temari, kau bodoh.'_

Temari segera berlari menjauhi rumah Shikamaru, membuat sopirnya heran dan segera menyalakan mobil untuk mengikuti majikannya itu._  
><em>

"Nyonya awas!" teriak sopirnya itu ketika meilhat majikannya itu berlari ketengah jalan dan bertepatan dengan itu juga sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Temari berteriak histeris.

**Brak...**

"Kecelakan! Cepat panggil _ambulance_!"

"Nyonya! Nyonya sadarlah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan ruang kantornya, dia begitu terkejut mendapati sang istri kecelakaan. Dia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah sampai dirumah sakit dia langsung disambut oleh sopir yang membawa Temari.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kata dokter nyonya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit syok saja."

"Tidak ada yang luka. Katamu dia kecelakaan, tapi kenapa tubuhnya bersih?" tanya Sasuke heran ketika melihat keadaan Temari yang baik-baik saja.

"Nyonya tadi hampir ditabrak oleh mobil, tapi sepertinya pengemudinya berusaha untuk tidak menabrak nyonya dan akhirnya mobil orang itu menabrak _trotoar_. Malangnya dia tidak mengunci mobilnya dan tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, itu mengakibatkan dia terlempar ke luar dan tubuhnya membentur pohon."

"Dimana orang itu?"

"Di UGD tuan."

"Sekarang kau urus biaya administrasinya."

"Baik tuan."

Temari membuka matanya, putih, dimana ini. Sebuah suara memaksanya untuk menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

'_Sasuke?'_

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, ini dimana?"

"Ini dirumah sakit."

"Ah iya, dimana orang itu? Aku harus melihatnya."

"Dia sedang diperiksa oleh dokter, tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku harus menemuinya dan meminta maaf," ujar Temari sambil berusaha turun dari ranjang.

"Nanti saja, kalau sudah dibolehkan oleh dokter untuk melihatnya," cegah Sasuke sambil menahan tubuh Temari agar tetap berbaring.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melepas _wig_mu?"

"Eh? I-itu, ta-tadi aku lupa memakainya. Maafkan aku."

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang kau ku maafkan, tapi bila ini terulang lagi, aku akan menghukummu."

**Ceklek...**

"Semua sudah beres tuan."

"Apa kau tahu siapa orang yang hampir menabrak Saku eh Temari?"

"Berdasarkan KTPnya, orang itu bernama Hidan, dia adalah pemilik perusahaan Yuga _group_."

"Hidan? Yuga _group_? Astaga, Ini ambil ponselku, nomor ayahnya ada disana."

"Namanya siapa tuan?"

"Kakuzu Yuga _group_."

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Iya, perusahaannya adalah _partner_ perusahaanku. Apa jadinya kalau ayahnya malah memutuskan kerja sama karena kejadian ini."

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha meminta maaf pada keluarganya dan juga pada Hidan."

"Tidak Saku eh Temari, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Biar aku saja yang akan mengurus semua ini."

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja perkataanku."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p>NB:<br>-Memang enggak nyambung Kakuzu jadi ayah Hidan, tapi ini kan fanfiction. hehehe... lagian aku enggak tahu siapa ayah Hidan. fisz,  
>-Misteri Sakura sudah terungkap kan? Sakura itu sudah meninggal jadi maaf ya bila adegan SasuSakunya itu adalah <em>flashback<em>.  
>-Gimana? Kepanjangan ya... ini sebagai ganti ntar aku apdetnya lama... hehehe (ditimpuk,) maklum saya lagi kena virus malas sih.(makin ditimpuk.) enggak kok, soalnya saya harus menyelesaikan 2 tanggungan saya...<p>

Thanks to :

Takana Nara, Naoki, Simba chan, Min Cha 'ShikaTema, Namikaze HyuuZu, Ericka, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Shika Lovers, Yagami Light, Mona Rukisa-chan, SasuTema, Kagome Sabaku, chocolate cheese, Gillian Chung-re re, Yue Heartphilia, Gui gui, mayraa, Jeevas, Hello Kitty cute, hyuuga temari-chan, Nyx Quartz, yahiko namikaze, Reader, Aya Harukawa, Hanamana Zui, Putri Suna.

Makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk RnR fic. Gaje ku ini,,  
>Maaf ya, apdetnya kelamaan,,<br>Terus, maaf juga kalau banyak kesalahan, kurang(sangat)memuaskan, dan ceritanya semakin gaje...  
>Meski begitu, saya tetap mengharapkan kalian masih berkenan RnR...<p>

RnR please?

C.U next chap...

: )


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, abal, etc…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, HidaTema and all pair,,,

Dont Like Dont Read.

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...Antara Kamu, Dia dan Dia...<strong> ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari mondar-mandir di kamarnya, gadis itu terlihat sangat gelisah. Setelah mengantar dirinya pulang, Sasuke langsung kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi Hidan. Dia gelisah karena Sasuke tak mengajaknya, padahal yang seharusnya minta maaf dengan keluarga Hidan adalah dia, bukan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu malah melarangnya, membuat ia sangat kesal.

Tangannya menekan-nekan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Kenapa harus tertimpa masalah seperti ini? Shikamaru mengkhianatinya dan sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan pemilik Yuga _group_. Bagaimana kalau Hidan tak selamat? Ia pasti akan dipenjarakan dan mungkin seluruh anggota keluarganya juga akan terkena imbasnya.

Kedua tangannya mengepal, matanya perih dan hatinya hancur. Semua masalah ini karena dia. Ia pikir pemuda itu bisa dipercaya, ternyata semuanya omong kosong. Siapa gadis berambut coklat itu? Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? Kalau dilihat-lihat, gadis itu terlihat seperti orang Jepang. Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu adalah kekasih gelap Shikamaru yang dibawanya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya? Ia benar-benar bodoh, tidak mungkin ada seorang pemuda yang rela menunggu pacarnya untuk bercerai, apalagi tak tentu kapan perceraian itu akan terjadi. Harusnya dia menyadari semua itu, tapi ia terlalu idiot untuk melihat kenyataan tersebut.

Air mata itu jatuh kembali setelah mati-matian ditahannya. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja, pemuda yang sangat di cintainya itu tega membuang cintanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang harus dipersalahkan? Shikamaru atau ayahnya? Tapi, Shikamaru juga tak bersalah, ia tak mungkin mengikat pemuda itu dengan kepastian yang tak tentu, tapi seharusnya pemuda itu berterus-terang kalau tak ingin menunggunya, jangan membohonginya. Dan untuk ayahnya, beliau juga tak bersalah. Takdir yang membuat perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut dan terlilit hutang, dan ia sebagai anak tertua sudah sepantasnya menjalankan kewajibannya untuk menopang harta keluarganya. Tapi, kenyataan ini sangat sulit untuk diterima, sangat sulit. Apalagi sekarang dia harus bersiap-siap menghadapi kemarahan dari keluarga Hidan dan mungkin juga dari Sasuke. Sekarang ia harus apa? Apa yang harus diperbuatnya?

Sudah 4 jam berlalu, tapi Sasuke belum pulang juga. Apa keluarga Hidan memukulinya? Atau sekarang Sasuke sedang di penjara? Aduh, semuanya akan bertambah rumit, keluarga Uchiha juga akan mempersalahkannya, dan sudah pasti ia akan diceraikan oleh Sasuke. Itu berarti semua pengorbanannya akan sia-sia. Tidak, ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Dia harus pergi untuk meminta maaf dengan Hidan agar Sasuke tak menanggung semua perbuatan dirinya.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, sedikit mendandani dirinya, ia pun berjalan ke pintu untuk membukanya, tapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pintu, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya.

Sasuke masuk dengan wajah khasnya, datar tanpa ekspresi. Melihat penampilan Temari yang rapi, pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu yang masih terbuka sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya datar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana Hidan? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apa keluarganya marah denganmu?" Temari tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasuke, ia malah balik bertanya, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya kesal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya datar sambil menutup pintu dan masih dalam posisi menghadang Temari.

Temari mendengus kesal, "Itu urusanku Sasuke," pemuda itu memutar bola matanya kesal ketika mendengar ada nada membentak dari perkataan gadis pirang dihadapannya, Temari segera memperbaiki tata bahasanya, "Itu urusanku Sasuke-_kun_, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf dengannya," ujarnya dengan nada yang selembut mungkin.

Sasuke diam, dia berjalan melewati Temari sambil membuka kancing pergelangan tangan kemejanya lalu menggulungnya sampai sikunya. Temari kesal karena ucapannya tak digubris, ia pun segera meneruskan langkahnya untuk keluar, tapi Sasuke menahan lengannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam, "Tetap dirumah dan jangan kemana-mana," perintahnya datar, tapi Temari tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang kesal. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, ia pun menurut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk menyiram tanaman. Meski kemarin malam dia mabuk, tapi ia tahu kalau Shikamaru yang mengantarnya ke hotel, hanya yang tak diingatnya adalah semua perkataannya. Dia takut kalau dia salah kata, soalnya setiap ia mabuk, perkataannya suka ngelantur. Dari sejak ia datang, pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengungkit masalah semalam. Apa benar dia marah karena perkataannya?

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu pun berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu, "Terima kasih untuk semalam, maaf sudah merepotkanmu," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru menoleh dan menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Oh, tidak apa nona. Saya senang bisa membantu nona," sahut Shikamaru sambil tersenyum simpul.

'_Senyumnya manis juga, kalau dilihat-lihat, ia ternyata sangat tampan,'_ batin Ino sambil menatap lekat-lekat Shikamaru yang kembali sibuk menyiram bunga.

"Kalau ada perkataanku yang mungkin menyinggungmu, aku minta maaf ya. Aku memang suka ngelantur kalau sedang mabuk," jelas Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

Shikamaru menoleh dan menghentikan aktivitasnya kembali, "Iya nona, tak apa," sahutnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa nona baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit penasaran dengan masalah yang menimpa Ino dan Sai.

"Maksudmu?" Ino balik bertanya sambil menatap Shikamaru heran.

"Nona dan tuan Sai...,"

"Aku semalam menceritakannya ya?" potong Ino cepat dan langsung mendapat anggukan singkat dari Shikamaru.

"Ya, begitulah. Ah sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu," lanjut Ino lirih sambil menata beberapa bunga di dekatnya, dan Shikamaru pun memilih untuk diam, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyiramnya.

Dari meja kasir, sepasang _iris grey_ menatap kedekatan Shikamaru dan Ino dengan tatapan tak suka. Padahal mereka sepertinya hanya mengobrol biasa, tapi entah kenapa Ayame tidak suka dengan cara Ino menatap Shikamaru, seperti berbinar-binar. Nah loh? Kenapa dia malah tidak suka? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru? Ah, tidak mungkin. Gadis berambut coklat itu menarik ujung rambutnya, dia sedikit _frustasi _menyadari ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pemuda yang bahkan belum genap 2 hari dikenalnya.

Dia akui kalau Shikamaru memang tampan, meski sedikit berkurang karena pemuda itu suka menunjukkan ekspresi malasnya, tapi entah kenapa hal itu malah membuatnya tertarik. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, rasanya tak ada gunanya ia cemburu dengan Ino. Dia yakin Shikamaru bukanlah tipe Ino, lagian Ino sudah memiliki Sai. Itulah yang sekarang menghiasi pikirannya, ia berharap pemuda itu juga akan membalas cintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang sampai lututnya. Temari memilih bersembunyi di balik lemari, ia tak ingin mimisan karena melihat _body six pack_ Sasuke. Dia akui tubuh pemuda yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu memang keren, tapi tetap saja dia tak berminat untuk melihatnya. Lagian dia takut pemuda itu akan menyentuhnya lagi, membayangkan apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke dengannya, membuat ia malu sekaligus sedih. Kali ini dia harus bisa memberi tameng dirinya. Ya, ia harus menolak Sasuke dengan cara halus. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir, tiba-tiba hidungnya menghirup aroma maskulin yang sangat dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, ia sedikit terlonjak ketika dilihatnya Sasuke yang kini memakai kaos abu-abu dan celana pendek berwarna hitam sedang berdiri tegap di hadapannya sambil menatapnya datar, Temari hanya bisa tersenyum garing karena tindakan bodohnya. Kenapa dia memilih bersembunyi di antara lemari dan dinding? Sekarang dia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Mau kekanan ada lemari, mau kekiri ada dinding, mau mundur tak bisa, punggungnya saja sudah tersender dengan dinding, dan kalau mau maju, lebih tak mungkin lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hari ini cerah ya?" pertanyaan bodoh. Salah bicara, harusnya mendung, maki Temari pada dirinya ketika melihat dari jendela langit sedang kelam.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, rautnya berubah heran, tapi beberapa detik kemudian sudah kembali ke ekspresi datarnya, "Kau tak lihat awan itu gelap?" nadanya bertanya seperti mengatakan "Kau bodoh ya?"

Temari meringis, "Iya, aku salah bicara, hehehehe," sahutnya sambil tertawa garing.

Tatapan datarnya beralih ke rambut Temari. Ia baru sadar kalau gadis itu tak memakai _wig_nya, Temari yang menyadari arah pandang Sasuke segera meraba kepalanya, ia lupa memasang _wig_nya, "Eh, itu anu... maaf aku lupa memakainya, tadi aku terlalu panik memikirkan Hidan, jadi lupa untuk memakainya," Temari langsung menjelaskan sebelum Sasuke mendampratnya.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, "Tak usah pikirkan Hidan, biar aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kau cukup memikirkan aku saja. Sekarang pakai _wig_mu," perintahnya sambil menggeser tubuhnya agar Temari bisa keluar.

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok Temari yang berputar-putar di kamar, sepertinya gadis itu lupa dimana dia menaruh _wig_nya. Padahal Temari sengaja menyembunyikan _wig_nya itu di kolong tempat tidur. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke akan menganggap dirinya Sakura bila ia sudah mengenakan _wig_ tersebut.

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, aku lupa menaruhnya dimana," Temari berujar sambil memasang raut kecewanya. Ia berharap pemuda itu tidak marah, jadi dia bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tapi sayanganya, kenyataan malah berkata lain.

Sasuke emosi, ia mendorong Temari sampai terjatuh ke lantai. gadis pirang itu meringis kesakitan. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Kau sengaja membuangnya kan?" tanya pemuda itu datar, tapi menyimpan kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Temari sangat takut dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu, terlihat biasa tapi bisa menyakitinya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia berpura-pura melihat _wig_ itu berada di kolong tempat tidur, "Sepertinya _wig_ itu jatuh ke kolong tempat tidur Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Temari lirih.

Sasuke berlutut dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kolong tempat tidur, ternyata benar, _wig_ itu ada disana. Di raihnya _wig_ itu dan diberikannya pada Temari yang wajahnya sudah memucat. Dengan terpaksa gadis itu kembali menutupi rambut pirangnya. Sasuke memeluknya dan mengatakan kata maaf, Temari hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Sasuke melepaskan kerinduannya sambil menahan sakit di pinggangnya.

"Kau tak membalas pelukanku Sakura," ingat Sasuke sambil sedikit mencengkram kedua bahu Temari, gadis itu pun kembali meringis dan akhirnya membalas pelukannya.

Pemuda itu menghirup aroma parfum khas Sakura yang dipakai Temari di leher jenjangnya, ia benar-benar merasakan sosok kekasihnya itu ada, nyata yang berada di pelukannya sekarang, "Sakura..., masalahku sungguh rumit, karena gadis pirang itu, Yuga _group_ berniat memutuskan kerjasama, sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan pada kedua orang tuaku dan Itachi?" Temari miris, jadi benarkan ia membuat masalah. Kenapa Sasuke berusaha menutupinya? Apa karena dia takut kehilangan Sakura lagi? Rasanya kesal hanya menjadi duplikat orang yang sudah mati. Apalagi Sasuke sama sekali tak menyebut namanya, malah menjulukinya gadis pirang, meski dia tak mencintai Sasuke, tapi rasanya sakit karena tak dianggap.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, "Sebaiknya gadis itu kau biarkan saja untuk menemui Hidan, semoga saja dengan dia yang meminta maaf, semuanya akan berjalan seperti semula," Temari membujuk Sasuke dengan membuat dirnya seolah-olah adalah Sakura, dan Temari adalah orang lain. Ternyata berhasil, Sasuke yang larut akan kerinduannya dengan Sakura akhirnya mengiyakan permintaannya. Temari tersenyum senang. Baiklah, mulai sekarang dia akan benar-benar menjelma menjadi Sakura. Akhirnya dia mengetahui cara untuk membuat Sasuke tunduk padanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini Sakura," pinta Sasuke sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Temari. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu mendengar suara dengkuran halus, ternyata Sasuke tertidur. Temari sedikit kaget ketika dirasakannya basah di pundaknya, ternyata pemuda itu menangis. Sungguh menyedihkan kisah cintanya, sama seperti dirinya yang dikhianati. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tapi ia berusaha menahan agar air matanya tak turun, ia tidak mau lagi menangisi pemuda itu. Tidak akan lagi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru," panggil Ayame pada Shikamaru yang sedang memindahkan beberapa pot bunga, pemuda itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghampirinya, "Antarkan ke _Berlin hospital_, jaraknya tidak jauh, nanti kau bisa menggunakan gps yang ada di mobil," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan secarik kertas.

Shikamaru membaca kertas dari Ayame, "Untuk tuan Hidan dari Karin. Lantai 50, ruang _vip_, nomor 765."

"Aku sudah menduga kalau Karin itu memiliki hubungan spesial dengan tuan Hidan. Tapi laki-laki konglomerat itu saja yang menyangkalnya," timpal Ayame tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya Hidan dan Karin itu siapa?" tanya Shikamaru polos.

Ayame membelalakan matanya, "Kau tak mengenal mereka?" ia balik bertanya, tak percaya dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya dan Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

Ayame syok untuk sesaat, "Kau tak kenal Karin? Padahal semua laki-laki di belahan bumi ini begitu memuja sosok sempurnanya. Meski tak seluruhnya, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu akan dia. Tapi kau, sangat parah. Karin itu model terkenal di Amerika, yang cantik, tinggi, sexy dan berambut merah itu," jelas Ayame panjang lebar dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan malas dari Shikamaru.

"Kalau Hidan, dia pemilik Yuga _group_, masa kau tak tahu dengan orang terkaya nomor 1 di dunia sih?" Ayame melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan sedikit kesal. Sebenarnya pemuda ini tinggal dimana sih?

"Oh Hidan yang itu, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di Jerman? Bukankah dia ada di Amerika?" sahut Shikamaru santai sambil melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal dengan milyuner muda tersebut, padahal dia sama sekali tak mengenal pemuda itu. Ah, entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Wartawan bilang ia ingin meninjau semua perusahaannya yang ada di Jerman. Karin itu sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Hidan. Dia itu keren dan tampan, idola semua wanita setelah Sasuke dan Itachi, tapi sayang ke-2 penerus Uchiha itu sudah menikah semua," jelas Ayame dengan kecewa, dan sangat cukup membuat Shikamaru ingin membekap mulut gadis itu ketika bibirnya melontarkan nama suami pacarnya.

"Terus Naruto dari Namikaze dan Neji dari Hyugga juga keren loh. Mereka juga tak kalah tampan, tapi sayang sudah menikah juga. Gadis-gadis yang sangat beruntung ya? Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa menjadi istri seorang milyuner," lanjut gadis berambut cokelat itu tanpa menyadari aura gelap dari manusia di hadapannya.

"Kalian menggosipkan apa?" tiba-tiba Ino datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Pemuda itu sudah sangat jengah dengan penjelasan Ayame, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa nona. Baiklah Ayame dan nona Ino, saya permisi dulu," pamit Shikamaru sambil membawa sebuket bunga dan kunci mobil. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, 2 gadis di belakangnya itu menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum yang memiliki arti tersendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah merasa Sasuke telah tertidur dengan pulas, Temari mengangkat pelan tubuh Sasuke, ugh cukup berat, bahkan sangat berat untuk ukuran tingginya yang hanya sebatas bahu pemuda tersebut. Dengan sangat perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Sasuke dan menyelimutinya. Setelah itu ia kembali membenahi dirinya, bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan tak lupa melepas _wi_gnya.

Dengan bantuan gps yang ada dimobil, membuat Shikamaru dengan mudah menemukan lokasi _Berlin hospital_. Ia segera masuk ke_ lift_ untuk menuju lantai 50, ruang _vip_, nomor 765. Setelah sampai di tujuan, ia segera mencari kamar nomor 765, setelah menemukan tempat yang dicarinya, ia segera berbicara di _speaker _yang terletak di dinding sebelah kanan pintu, "Jasa pelayanan bunga Yamanaka," secara otomatis pintu pun terbuka.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan jas yang terlihat mahal menyambutnya, "Dari siapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Dari nona Karin, ini tolong tanda tangan disini," sahut Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan kertas tanda terima.

"Terima kasih, saya permisi," lanjutnya dan langsung mendapat anggukan singkat dari laki-laki paruh baya tersebut.

Setelah menutup pintu, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dari kejauhan dan diantara lalu lalang orang, dilihatnya seorang gadis yang sangat ingin ditemuinya itu kini sedang berdiri terpaku menatapnya. Shikamaru tak percaya kalau gadis yang berdiri dalam radius 10 meter darinya itu adalah Temari, dia berjalan perlahan dan mendekatinya.

"Temari, kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu. Kau sama sekali tak memberi kabar, membuatku khawatir," ungkap Shikamaru dengan senang, tapi dia heran melihat raut Temari yang seperti tidak suka bertemu dengannya, "Kau kenapa Temari? Wajahmu terlihat kesal? Kau marah denganku?"

"Aku benci kau," sahut gadis itu datar.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

Temari menatap tajam Shikamaru, "Kau selingkuh. Siapa gadis yang waktu itu keluar dari rumahmu? Kekasih gelapmu kan?" tuduhnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Shikamaru menautkan alisnya heran, "Maksudmu Ayame?"

Temari kesal ketika Shikamaru menyebutkan nama gadis itu dengan nada santai, "Oh, jadi namanya Ayame? Selamat ya, sekarang menyingkir, aku mau lewat," ketusnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya, tapi Shikamaru langsung menghadangnya.

"Kau salah paham, Ayame itu sahabatku di tempat kerja baruku," ujar Shikamaru sedikit panik.

"Tempat kerja? Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" kali ini Temari yang bertanya dengan heran.

"Iya, kau lihat pakaianku," sahut Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan seragamnya, "Sekarang aku bekerja di toko bunga Yamanaka. Ayame itu sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku, dia juga yang membantuku mengenali tempat-tempat disini," jelas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Senang juga rasanya dicurigain. Ternyata dia masih memiliki tempat dihati Temari.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Astaga Temari, kau masih meragukanku setelah apa yang aku lakukan untuk terus bersamamu," ujar Shikamaru kecewa ketika mendengar nada tak yakin dari kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," Temari langsung meralat perkataannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Darimana kau tahu Ayame? Apa kau kerumah?"

"Iya, tadi pagi. Tapi aku langsung pulang ketika melihatmu bersama Ayame."

"Kau kesini ngapain?"

"Mengantarkan bunga, kalau kau?"

"Menjenguk teman. Kau tunggu di _cafe_ bawah ya, nanti aku akan menyusul," pinta Temari dan Shikamaru pun langsung mengiyakan. Ketika pemuda itu sudah hilang tertelan lift, ia langsung mencari kamar Hidan.

"Permisi, saya sahabat Hidan datang untuk menjenguknya," ujar Temari di _speaker_ dan secara otomatis, pintu pun terbuka.

"Nona siapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang Temari tahu adalah sosok Kakuzu.

"Saya sahabatnya Hidan, boleh melihatnya om," jelas Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kebetulan putraku sudah sadar, tapi jangan lama-lama," sebenarnya Temari khawatir dengan keberadaan Kakuzu, pasti pria itu takkan melepaskannya. Semuanya akan semakin dan semakin rumit.

Temari melihat sesosok pria sedang terbaring lemah di kasur. Tubuhnya di ditutupi oleh perban di bagian kaki, dada, kepala dan tangan kanannya. Dia miris melihat keadaan Hidan, ini semua salahnya, ia yang menyebabkan pemuda itu menderita.

Hidan yang sedikit awam dengan wajah Temari hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya lemah.

Tanpa diduga oleh Kakuzu dan Hidan, Temari berlutut dan menangis sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Tahulah kedua orang itu kalau gadis berambut pirang inilah penyebab kecelakaan itu.

"Jadi kau istri Sasuke ya? Akhirnya kau datang juga. Sudah kuduga bocah itu pasti akan berubah pikiran setelah kuancam dengan pemutusan hubungan kerja. Tadinya sok tidak mau padahal takut juga dia," sindir Kakuzu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Akhirnya gadis berambut pirang itu tahu kalau Sasuke berniat melindunginya, tapi dia tak tahu apa Sasuke berniat melindunginya sebagai sosok dirinya atau sebagai sosok Sakura.

"Aku mohon maafkan suamiku, dia tak bersalah sama sekali. Jangan putuskan hubungan kerja kalian. Kalau mau menyalahkan, salahkan aku saja," pinta Temari disela-sela tangisannya. Sebenarnya ia tak sudi melakukan hal ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tak mau bercerai dengan Sasuke hanya karena dirinya menjadi pihak yang dipersalahkan atas putusnya hubungan kerja antar Uchiha dan Yuga. Dia tak mau itu terjadi, mengingat betapa besarnya pengorbanan yang dilakukannya serta dia juga belum mendapat keuntungan yang menjanjikan dari pernikahannya untuk perusahaan ayahnya.

Kakuzu mendengus kesal, "Kau tahu, suamimu itu hampir memukulku tadi karena tak mau membawamu untuk meminta maaf, tingkah suamimu itu membuatku sangat ingin memenjarakannya," meski sedikit terkejut karena tak menyangka Sasuke akan mempertahankan dirinya, tapi dia harus kembali sadar karena pemuda itu mempertahankan Sakura bukan dirinya.

"Jangan, aku mohon jangan. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja agar anda mau memaafkan saya dan suami saya," rasanya ia ingin malaikat maut datang mencabut nyawanya. Kenapa dia sangat mudah sekali melontarkan kata-kata aku berjanji? Benar-benar wanita ceroboh.

Kakuzu tersenyum sinis, "Baiklah, kau berdiri, kita dengar keputusan putraku."

Hidan memperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok Temari, cantik dan mempesona. Matanya indah, bagai batu _zamrud_. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dadanya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan _iris_ _zamrud_ tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin memiliki gadis itu.

"Bagaimana putraku? Kau mau gadis ini dipenjara?" jantung Temari serasa berhenti ketika Kakuzu bertanya seperti itu. Tidak! Dia tak boleh masuk penjara. Rencananya masih belum terlaksana. Sekarang ia harus apa?

"Tidak ayah, bagiku sudah cukup dengan permintaan maafnya, tapi aku ingin...," pemuda itu memberi jeda, ia kembali menatap dalam Temari yang sedang menatapnya lega sekaligus heran, "Kau harus merawatku," lanjutnya pelan dan datar, Temari sedikit terperangah. Apa? Merawatnya? Hei, dirinya bukan suster. Belum sempat ia mengajukan protesnya, Kakuzu langsung mendahuluinya.

"Nah nona, itu keinginan putraku. Kau harus mengabulkannya karena kau sudah berjanji," Temari hanya memandang Kakuzu dengan tatapan tak suka. Apa mereka pikir dirinya adalah gadis _single_ yang bisa seenaknya keluar rumah dan berhubungan dengan laki-laki? Hei, dia itu istri orang, dan ia yakin bungsu Uchiha yang sekarang sedang terlelap dirumah takkan membiarkan dirinya merawat Hidan. Tapi mau apalagi, ia tak bisa protes karena telah berjanji. Tindakan cerobohnya selalu membuatnya terperosok ke dalam jurang yang semakin dalam.

Dia menghela nafas perlahan, "Saya akan melakukannya, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Besok pagi saya akan datang lagi untuk merawat tuan Hidan. Saya mohon pengertiannya," ujar Temari dengan sesopan mungkin, berusaha menutupi kekesalannya pada 2 makhluk di hadapannya. Kakuzu dan Hidan akhirnya mengiyakan permintaannya dan mempersilahkan dirinya pulang.

Janji lagi dan janji lagi. Semakin banyak janji semakin susah untuknya bersama Shikamaru. Janji untuk bersama Shikamaru, janji untuk menemani Sasuke dan janji untuk merawat Hidan. Bagaimana ia melakoni perannya sebagai kekasih, istri dan perawat? Bagaimana ia bisa membagi waktunya? Semua begitu rumit dan akhirnya bisa membuat kepalanya pecah.

Dengan langkah gontai ia keluar dari _lift_ dan segera memasuki _cafe_ rumah sakit. Ia melemparkan pandangannya menyusuri ruangan _cafe_, dan disudut kanan dilihatnya sosok kekasihnya itu sedang duduk termangu sambil menatap jalanan. Seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya, dengan melihat wajah pemuda itu, rasanya semua masalahnya menjadi hilang.

"Maaf ya, kau menunggu lama," sapanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Tidak kok. Bagaimana? Apa temanmu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," sahut Temari singkat dan datar, mengingat kejadian tadi sungguh membuatnya kesal.

Shikamaru yang melihat raut wajah Temari berubah menjadi kesal membuatnya heran, tapi belum sempat ia mengajukan pertanyaan, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Makanmu teratur?" terlihat jelas nada perhatian dari kata-kata gadis itu, membuat dirinya tersenyum.

"Iya, Ayame selalu membuatkanku masakan, masakannya enak," sahut Shikamaru santai dan membuat kuping gadis berambut pirang itu menjadi panas, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyadari hal tersebut. Ia malah menceritakan semua masakan Ayame.

Temari sudah sangat jengah mendengar cerita Shikamaru yang menyangkut gadis bernama Ayame tersebut, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan memutar posisinya menjadi membelakangi Shikamaru, "Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu?"

Shikamaru menyentuh pundak Temari dan memutar posisi kekasihnya itu menjadi menghadapnya, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Temari melengoskan wajahnya, "Tidak, aku tak cemburu dengannya," sahutnya datar, Shikamaru kembali tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah Temari yang sok cuek. Dia sudah hafal akan sikap gadis itu yang terlalu gengsian.

"Apa benar? Kalau namanya bukan cemburu, lalu kenapa kau melarangku berteman dengannya? Itu kan tak masuk akal Temari sayang," goda Shikamaru dengan menambahkan kata-kata sayang di akhir kalimatnya.

Temari tak bisa untuk menahan seulas senyum terbit dari bibirnya, kata-kata itu sangat jarang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru dan ia sangat menanti kata-kata itu. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan senyumannya, "Baiklah, aku cemburu," akunya pelan dan pemuda Nara itu hanya menanggapi pengakuannya dengan kekehan kecil. Dasar, apa yang lucu sih?

Temari meninju pelan bahu kanan Shikamaru dan pemuda itu pun berhenti terkekeh, "Percayalah Shika, aku merasa gadis itu menyukaimu. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapannya ketika ia menatapmu," jelas Temari dengan raut khawatirnya.

Shikamaru menarik Temari ke dalam pelukannya dan membelai lembut rambut pirang si gadis yang tergerai sampai sebatas bahu itu, "Percayalah, aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Jadi kau jangan khawatir dengan perasaanku," ungkapnya dengan lembut. Sekarang ia tak bisa mundur, semuanya akan ia pertaruhkan agar terus bersama Temari meski harus menderita sekalipun. Lagian dia sangat yakin kalau Ayame tak mungkin menaruh hati padanya.

Temari balas memeluk dengan erat, ia sangat bahagia dengan kata-kata Shikamaru, "Aku merindukanmu Shika," ujarnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Untunglah setiap meja _cafe _terdiri dari sebuah ruangan yang tertutupi oleh tirai, jadi takkan ada yang melihat posisi mereka.

Lama keduanya dalam posisi yang sama, akhirnya ingatan Temari tertuju pada apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia pun mengaku, "Shika, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi kau jangan marah ya."

"Apa itu? Katakan saja." tanya Shikamaru tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Temari menggiggit bibir bawahnya, "A-aku dan Sasuke sudah melakukan..."

"Jangan diteruskan, aku sudah tahu," potong Shikamaru datar. Ia tak sanggup mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kau tak marah Shika?" tanya Temari sambil menarik kepalanya dari dada Shikamaru dan menatap cemas wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat biasa, tapi dia yakin kalau pemuda itu sedih, ya, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang berubah sendu.

"Aku tak berhak marah Temari, sudah kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri untuk melayani suaminya. Bukankah aku sudah pernah memberitahumu, berikanlah apa yang kau miliki dengan suamimu kecuali hatimu," sahut Shikamaru dengan tersenyum tulus, berusaha meyakinkan gadis dihadapannya kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia, "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, aku mencintaimu," ujar Temari sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga," sebenarnya ia sakit mengetahui kalau gadisnya itu telah disentuh oleh orang lain, tapi apa hendak dikata. Pacarnya itu adalah istri orang, jadi dia harus menerima semua _konsekuensi_nya. Lagian yang terpenting untuknya adalah hati gadis itu. Cukup memiliki hatinya saja sudah membuat ia sangat bahagia.

"Sasuke tidak berbuat kasar denganmu kan?"

"Tidak, ia sangat baik denganku," bohong Temari sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu, ia merasa sangat nyaman bila berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Seandainya ia tak memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang anak, ia pasti akan kabur dengan Shikamaru. Ia rela bahkan sangat rela bila harus hidup dalam kemiskinan, asalkan tetap bersama dia, ia rela.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Shikamaru bergetar, dengan sangat terpaksa pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ternyata sebuah sms dari Ayame yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Shikamaru baru ingat kalau ia sedang bekerja, padahal ia masih sangat ingin bersama Temari, tapi ia juga tak mungkin melepaskan kewajibannya.

"Maaf Temari, aku harus pergi. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku," ujarnya dengan raut muka yang kecewa.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Shika. Oh iya, jangan hubungi ponselku, aku takut Sasuke nanti mengetahui hubungan kita."

Shikamaru tersenyum getir, "Baiklah. Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu."

Shikamaru mengecup lembut dahi Temari, "Aku pergi," pamitnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Temari.

_Iris jade green_nya menatap nanar pada punggung kekasihnya yang kian lama kian menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia tak rela berpisah dengan pemuda itu, ia ingin ikut Shikamaru ke tempat kerjanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga harus pulang, Sasuke mungkin juga sudah bangun.

Dengan berat hati, ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan membawa tubuhnya melangkah menuju mobil dan supir _bule_nya yang dengan setia menunggu dirinya. Ia berharap Sasuke belum bangun, sehingga pemuda itu takkan mendapati ia tanpa _wig_nya. Sebelum dia sampai ke parkiran, tiba-tiba dia mendapat sebuah ide, dengan segera ia membelok arahnya menuju apotik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari mengatur detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu, sekarang dia benar-benar takut dengan kenyataan yang ada dibalik pintu kamarnya. Dia takut ketika membuka pintu kamar ia mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berdiri menghadangnya dan sumpah, ia sungguh tak sanggup memikirkan apa yang bakal Uchiha bungsu itu lakukan padanya.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, dengan perlahan dia memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Akhirnya ia bisa menarik nafas lega ketika dilihatnya sosok Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia duduk di kursi riasnya dan mulai menyisir rambut pirang sebahunya dan menutupi dengan _wig_nya. Dia menyapukan sedikit bedak pada wajahnya yang putih dan menyemprotkan parfum milik Sakura di leher jenjang dan gaun tidur _pink_nya. Setelah selesai dengan acara berdandannya, ia keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur. Semua pelayannya menatap dirinya heran ketika melihatnya membuat minuman, padahal ia cukup menelpon saja dan minuman akan langsung diantar ke kamarnya.

"Aku ingin membuatkan Sasuke minuman, kalian lakukan saja pekerjaan kalian," jelas Temari sambil tersenyum pada semua pelayannya. Tanpa Temari sadari, semua pelayannya itu tersenyum kagum dengannya. Ternyata tuan muda Sasuke mendapatkan seorang istri yang begitu baik dan pengertian, itulah pikiran dari semua pelayannya.

Temari meletakkan nampan yang berisi 2 gelas anggur di meja riasnya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku gaun tidurnya dan menuangkan bubuk putih itu kedalam segelas anggur dan dengan sendirinya bubuk itu larut dalam anggur tersebut. Setelah mengingat gelas mana yang sudah diberi bubuk putih itu, sekarang tinggal menunggu sang suami terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Karena terlalu lama menunggu dan Sasuke pun tak kunjung bangun, akhirnya ia tertidur di meja rias.

Sasuke menggeliat perlahan, ia meraba sebelahnya, kosong. Dia membuka matanya, tak didapatinya sosok Sakura di sampingnya. Dengan panik ia turun dari ranjang untuk mencari istrinya. Dia menarik nafas lega ketika melihat istrinya itu sedang tertidur di meja rias. Ia mendekati Sakuranya itu dan membelai lembut rambut _pink_ gadis itu. Pandangannya beralih pada nampan yang berisi 2 gelas anggur, senyum tipis melengkung di bibirnya, meski sebenarnya dia tak tahu maksud dari 2 gelas anggur tersebut, tapi cukup membuatnya bahagia karena Sakura menunggunya bangun. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura alias Temari ala _bridal style_ dan membaringkan gadisnya itu ke kasur. Dia pun membaringkan dirinya disebelah kiri sang istri.

Harum _parfum_ khas Sakura menguar dari leher jenjang Temari. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghirup aroma memabukkan itu. Ia menarik wajahnya, tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya, sementara tangan kirinya bermain dengan rambut sang istri. Dia memperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok Sakuranya yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Hatinya miris ketika mengenali kalau wajah yang tertidur itu bukan wajah gadisnya, melainkan wajah si pirang yang telah membuat masalah. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh pipi mulus Temari dan mengusapnya, benar-benar mulus sama seperti milik Sakura. Jemarinya beralih menyusuri bibir ranum Temari yang sedikit terbuka, membuatnya tergoda untuk mencicipinya kembali. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya, ketika bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Temari, tak disangkanya gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan hasilnya bibirnya pun mendarat di bantal Temari.

Ia meringis pelan sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia memutar tubuh Temari sehingga menghadapnya. Ia merangkul pinggang sang gadis, membuat gadis itu takkan bisa berputar lagi. Ditatapnya lagi wajah Temari yang berada kurang dari 10 cm dari wajahnya. Gadis ini bukan Sakura, melainkan Temari, dan Temari berusaha menjadi Sakura, dan sekarang Sakura adalah istrinya dalam sosok Temari, jadi Sakura dan Temari adalah orang yang sama. Pikirannya kacau karena menganggap istrinya itu adalah kekasihnya, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, apalagi Temari sendiri yang bersedia menjadi Sakura, meski perlu digarisbawahi kalau gadis itu melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Tapi siapa yang peduli, bukankah dia akan memberikan keuntungan besar untuk gadis itu dan keluarganya. Ini adalah perjanjian diantara mereka.

Temari merasa ada hawa panas yang menerpa wajahnya dan ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, jantungnya serasa mau copot ketika _iris jade green_nya beradu dengan _iris grey_ Sasuke. Kepanikannya semakin bertambah ketika mendapati dirinya yang dirangkul oleh Sasuke. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tidak! Jangan sampai terjadi!

"Kau sudah bangun istriku," Temari bergidik ketika Sasuke memanggilnya istri, meski datar, tapi sangat lembut menyapu wajahnya, ia tak berani menerka maksud panggilan pemuda itu. Yang pasti itu adalah hal yang buruk baginya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ aku mau meregangkan tangan-tanganku, rasanya sangat pegal. Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepas pelukannya, Temari berpura-pura meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Matanya tertuju pada nampan di meja riasnya, ia ingat akan rencana awalnya.

Temari berdiri dan mendekati meja rias lalu mengambil nampan yang berisi 2 gelas anggur tersebut. Untunglah ia masih ingat dengan gelas yang berisi bubuk putih dengan yang tidak. Ia memberikan gelas yang berisi bubuk putih kepada Sasuke dan pemuda itu menerimanya dengan sedikit heran.

"Minumlah, aku ingin minum anggur bersamamu," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum manis.

Temari memperhatikan Sasuke yang meneguk habis anggurnya, seulas senyum terbentuk dari sudut bibirnya. Setelah Sasuke memberikan gelasnya dengan Temari, tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasakan kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya kabur, lalu perlahan-lahan tubuhnya ambruk ke pangkuan Temari. Temari tersenyum bahagia melihat Sasuke yang tertidur. Ternyata reaksi obat tidur itu sangat cepat. Dia segera membaringkan tubuh Sasuke dan menyelimutinya.

Dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Dengan bergegas ia berdandan lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun ungu selutut bermodel kerah _square necklines_, dengan pita yang melingkar di sekeliling pinggang dan _embroidery_ yang menutupi keseluruhan gaunnya, membuat penampilannya sangat menawan. Setelah melepas _wig pink_nya, ia menata rambut pirangnya dengan menggelungnya rendah, dan bagian depan rambutnya yang berada di dekat telinganya ia keriting sedikit. Terakhir, ia menyemprotkan parfum miliknya yang berada di laci meja rias. Dan hampir terlupakan olehnya, ia kembali membuka laci kedua meja rias dan mengambil gelang dan kalung berliannya. Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat cincin berlian tanda pernikahannya dengan Sasuke dan ditariknya keluar dari jari manisnya lalu diletakkannya di kotak perhiasannya.

Setelah melihat penampilannya yang dirasanya sudah sempurna, ia segera meraih _stiletto_ kacanya dan tas kecilnya yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Dia keluar dari kamar dan melewati semua pelayannya yang memandangnya heran.

"Malam ini ada pesta dari sahabatku yang menikah. Tadi Sasuke kelelahan, jadi dia tak bisa ikut. Aku pergi dulu," jelas Temari sambil tersenyum dan semua pelayannya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Dengan diantar oleh supirnya, Temari pergi ke rumah Shikamaru. Ia ingin memberikan _surprise_ pada pemuda itu. Dia menyuruh supirnya untuk berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang berada agak jauh dari rumah Shikamaru, dan memang keberuntungannya atau apalah, rumah mewah tempatnya berhenti itu kebetulan sedang mengadakan pesta. Dan pastinya supirnya itu akan semakin percaya dengannya. Setelah menyuruh supir _bule_nya untuk pulang, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah mewah itu dan menuju kediaman Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru memandangi ponselnya dengan gelisah. Kenapa Temari tak kunjung menghubunginya? Padahal dia sangat ingin mendengar suara gadis itu. Apa dia saja yang menghubunginya? Ah, jangan, Temari melarangnya. Lalu bagaimana? Dia sangat rindu dengan Temari. Padahal sosok gadis berambut pirang itu baru tadi siang ditemuinya, baru tadi siang dipeluknya, baru tadi siang ia kecup dahinya dan baru tadi siang tersenyum sambil menatapnya dengan lembut.

**Tok... tok... tok...**

Suara ketukan pintu memaksanya untuk berdiri dari berbaringnya dan melangkah menuju pintu, "Siapa?" hening, tak ada yang menjawab. Dengan kesal ia membuka pintu dan sangat membuatnya tak menyesal telah membukakan pintu. Kini dihadapannya berdiri sang pujaan hati yang sedang dipikirkannya. Senyumnya melebar ketika gadis itu tersenyum manis dengannya. Shikamaru hendak keluar, tapi Temari menghadangnya. Gadis pirang itu masuk dan menutup pintu lalu menguncinya membuat Shikamaru menatap kekasihnya itu heran.

Temari tak mengindahkan tatapan heran pemuda Nara tersebut, ia malah sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut rumah Shikamaru. Setelah puas melihat-lihat rumah kecil Shikamaru yang lumayan rapi, dia mendudukan dirinya di _sofa_ dan membuka mantelnya. Shikamaru pun ikut-ikutan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Temari.

"Kau sendirian? Apa Sasuke tahu kau kesini?"

Temari menatap datar Shikamaru, "Bisa kita tak membahas Sasuke?"

"Baiklah. Temari, sebaiknya kita mengobrol diluar saja. Rasanya tak enak bila kita...," ucapan pemuda itu terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Temari menutup bibirnya. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Shikamaru dan pemuda itu pun membalasnya.

Lama keduanya dalam posisi yang sama, kedua insan itu terlalu larut dalam kerinduan, dalam jarak yang memisahkan, dalam takdir yang menghalangi, dalam waktu yang sempit, dan dalam komunikasi yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Andai waktu bisa berhenti, mereka berharap tak ada lagi hari esok yang ada hanya malam ini dan untuk selamanya.

"Kau sangat cantik Temari," puji Shikamaru di sela-sela pelukannya.

"Aku senang bila kau menyukai penampilanku," sahut Temari sambil tersenyum di dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Apapun yang kau pakai, aku selalu suka," senyum gadis pirang itu semakin melebar mendengar pujian itu. Siapa juga yang tak bahagia bila dipuji oleh orang yang kita cintai.

"Temari," Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam iris _zamrud_ Temari.

"Apa?"

"Ayo," Shikamaru berdiri sambil menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik Temari.

"Kemana?" tanya Temari keheranan.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," sahut Shikamaru sambil membawa Temari keluar dari rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari terperangah melihat pemandangan sungai _Rhine Valley_ yang begitu mempesona. Lampu-lampu dari jembatan _Hohenzollern Cologne Bridge_ bersinar gemerlapan menaungi sungai yang terkenal dengan sungai cinta itu. Gadis itu tersenyum pada pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dan sang pemuda pun membalas senyum bahagia dari gadisnya itu dengan senyum bangganya karena telah berhasil membuat kekasih hatinya terpesona.

Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya pada sebuah kapal yang berada di tengah sungai, dan sang pemilik kapal yang mengerti arti lambaian tangan Shikamaru segera mendayung kapalnya mendekati kedua insan tersebut. Setelah kapal yang memiliki atap itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka, Shikamaru mengeratkan genggamannya dan membimbing gadisnya untuk naik ke atas kapal. Setelah mereka duduk, sang pemilik kapal mulai mendayung kapalnya dengan perlahan sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis khas Jerman.

Sungguh malam yang sangat romantis, air sungai seperti berwarna-warni akibat cahaya-cahaya lampu jembatan yang memantul disana, ditambah sebuah nada romantis nan menghanyutkan dan ditemani oleh orang yang terkasih. Selain mereka, ada banyak pasangan lainnya yang menghabiskan malam dengan mengarungi sungai cinta tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut _violet_ panjang itu menarik kepalanya dari bahu pria di sampingnya. Rasanya dia mengenal gadis berambut pirang di kapal yang baru saja melintas di samping kapalnya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya pemuda berambut _orange_ itu dengan keheranan melihat istrinya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"A-anu Naruto-_kun_, sepertinya aku melihat Temari dengan seorang pria," ungkap Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, "Temari? Dengan pria? Paling-paling itu Sasuke," sahutnya santai.

"Bu-bukan, pria itu bukan Sasuke," Hinata ngotot dengan wajah seriusnya.

Naruto pun ikut-ikutan menatap kebelakang, karena gelap jadi ia tak jelas melihat siapa penumpang kapal tersebut, "Mungkin kau salah lihat Hinata. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita nikmati saja malam ini," ujarnya sambil merangkul dan memagut bibir sang istri dengan mesra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari memainkan air sungai sambil tersenyum senang. Ia sangat menikmati romansa malam ini. Seandainya ia bisa selalu seperti ini dengan Shikamaru, alangkah bahagia hidupnya, "Shikamaru," panggilnya pada pemuda yang sedang asyik memandangi dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih ya, tempat ini sangat indah," ungkap Temari sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap lembut Shikamaru. Pemuda itu perlahan merasakan pipinya memanas melihat tatapan gadis itu.

Bukannya memberikan jawaban atau sekadar anggukan kepala atas pujian gadisnya, ia malah merangkum kedua pipi Temari dan memberikan tatapan lembutnya yang sukses membuat makhluk dihadapannya itu merona-rona tak jelas. Perlahan dia menarik kepala Temari dan memajukan kepalanya, Temari yang mengerti akan maksud Shikamaru langsung menutup _iris_ _zamrud_nya dan beberapa detik kemudian, sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibir ranumnya. Shikamaru pun ikut memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan kelembutan dari bibir kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya yang semula berada di pipi Temari, sekarang berpindah tempat, tangan kanan merangkul pinggang dan tangan kiri berada di antara helaian rambut pirang si gadis. Kerinduan yang mendalam menghanyutkan pemuda itu, awalnya hanya saling menempelkan bibir, tapi akhirnya pemuda itu memiringkan dan mengayunkan kepalanya dengan pelan sembari menekan bibirnya ke bibir Temari secara perlahan dan lembut. Tangan Temari yang menempel di dada bidang Shikamaru perlahan naik dan melingkari leher pemuda tersebut dan sedikit meremas ikatan rambutnya, sepertinya keduanya sangat menikmati momen romantis mereka.

Gadis itu merasakan punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu dan terasa sangat berat, seperti ada yang menindihnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya Shikamaru yang masih terpejam sekarang berada di atasnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu lepas kendali. Temari tak masalah, ia juga menginginkannya, tapi ia harus kecewa ketika Shikmaru melepas lumatan bernafsunya dan menarik dirinya dari tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku lepas kontrol," ujar Shikamaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia memaki dirinya yang hampir saja dikuasai oleh nafsu.

Temari mendengus kesal, "Untuk apa minta maaf, itu malah yang aku harapkan," balasnya santai dan cukup membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu Temari, meski kau tak mencintai Sasuke, kau tetap istri sahnya. Perbuatan kita tadi itu salah," protes Shikamaru sambil menatap tajam Temari, tapi gadis itu malah tak menggubris tatapannya, ia malah kembali mendengus kesal.

"Kita hanya berciuman saja, itu tak salah Shika," Temari pun membalas tatapan tajam Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, "Mencium istri orang itu salah Temari," jelasnya sambil menatap lirih gadis pirang dihadapannya, apalagi dia hampir lepas kendali tadi.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu mendengus kesal, "Berhenti menyebutku istri orang," ungkapnya dengan nada sedikit membentak dan memalingkan pandangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah malam," ujar Shikamaru datar sambil menyuruh pemilik kapal untuk menepi. Temari hanya merengut sambil mendahului Shikamaru yang sibuk membayar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iris grey_nya memandang pada gadis yang berjalan di depannya dengan tergesa-gesa, sepertinya gadis itu masih kesal padanya. Shikamaru sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Temari. Perlahan ia memasukkan jemarinya pada tangan Temari yang terbuka dan langsung menggenggamnya. Temari hanya menoleh sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya, meski kelihatan masih marah, tapi Shikamaru tahu kalau gadis itu tak marah lagi, buktinya ia tidak melepaskan genggaman dirinya. Ternyata sifat gengsinya tak pernah berubah.

"Meski kau istri orang, aku akan selalu mencintaimu," bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga Temari. Gadis itu kembali menoleh sebentar dan lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah-olah ia tak suka mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru, padahal gadis pirang itu sedang menutupi wajahnya yang tersenyum-senyum gaje, ia malu bila dilihat Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu hanya mampu tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat gengsian itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neji, berhenti sekarang," perintah Tenten dengan nada panik, membuat Neji menginjak rem dengan mendadak. Tergesa-gesa wanita itu turun dari mobil dan langsung diikuti oleh Neji yang menatap dirinya dengan heran.

"Ada apa Ten? Kau mengejar siapa?" tanya Neji sambil mengiringi laju lari Tenten.

Gadis berambut coklat itu berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut jalan, "Temari, aku melihat Temari dengan pria lain tadi," jelas Tenten sambil menatap Neji dengan serius.

Neji menghela nafas perlahan, "Disini kan banyak orang yang berjalan, mungkin kau salah lihat. Sekarang ayo naik, ini sudah malam, aku lelah," ujar Neji datar sambil berjalan menuju mobil dan langsung diikuti oleh Tenten yang berjalan mundur, Neji yang melihat tingkah istrinya itu langsung meraih tangannya dan menariknya pelan.

Tenten memang tidak salah lihat. Ketika ia menyuruh Neji untuk berhenti, Temari menyebrang dan menempuh arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Apalagi pejalan kaki sangat banyak, jadi posisi Temari memang terselamatkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru memperhatikan dari balik pepohonan ketika sosok gadisnya itu naik ke sebuah mobil mewah. Dia tak rela melihat Temari pergi untuk menemui Sasuke. Kenapa sekarang malah ia menyesal? Padahal tadi Temari memaksa ingin menginap di rumahnya dan ia malah menolaknya. Ya, itu semua dilakukannya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkannya, seperti kejadian di kapal tadi. Berduaan saja dengan orang yang kau suka, jangan harap takkan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk, apalagi bila sudah ditengahi oleh bisikan lembut setan.

Setelah mobil Temari menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangannya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke rumahnya dengan gontai. Padahal dia masih ingin bersama Temari, tapi sayang, keinginan itu sangat mustahil dilakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari masuk ke kamar dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Untuk seterusnya dia akan memberikan pemuda itu obat tidur agar dirinya bisa bebas bersama Shikamaru. Ia berputar-putar sambil membayangkan malam romantisnya tadi. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya, pipinya menghangat seketika. Dengan bernyanyi kecil ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Selesai membersihkan sisa _make-up_, berganti pakaian dan mengganti parfum serta tak lupa memakai _wig_nya, ia pun membaringkan tubuh letihnya di sebelah Sasuke. Dia melirik jam dinding ternyata sudah pukul 03.22, malam sekali ia pulang. Di tatapnya wajah tenang Sasuke yang tertidur dengan senyum tipisnya. Dia sangat bersyukur rencananya berhasil, semoga semuanya akan berjalan lancar seperti yang diharapakannya. Sekarang waktunya tidur untuk memberinya energi, agar besok pagi dia bisa melakoni perannya sebagai istri yang baik dihadapan Sasuke tanpa pemuda itu curiga dengan wajah mengantuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Kepanjangan ya? Hehehehe... kalau enggak salah ada 8000an deh,,,<br>Lumayan pegel nyelesaiannya... hehehehe(kaga ada yang nanya deh...#pundung di langit(?))  
>Oh iya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya ya...<p>

Thanks to :

Riku, Uchiha Nata-chan, SasuTema, Hiko'Ay Natsuciko, Jeevas, Hanamana Zui, Yue Heartphilia, Gillian Chung-re re, Putri Suna, Kagome Sabaku, cokelat keju, EndahChan ShikaTema, shikandaa, Hello Kitty cute, Naoki, Takana Nara, mayraa, Gui gui, Yagami Light, Mahou Akai Ito, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Ericka, Mona Rukisa-chan, yahiko namikaze, Min Cha 'ShikaTema, Shika Lovers, Aya Harukawa

Makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk RnR fic. Gaje ku ini,,  
>Maaf ya, enggak bisa bales semua reviewnya...<br>Terus maaf ya, apdetnya kelamaan,,  
>Terus, maaf juga kalau banyak kesalahan, kurang(sangat)memuaskan, dan ceritanya semakin gaje dan keOOC-an meningkat...<p>

Oh iya, jangan panggil senpai ya...  
>Saya malu,,,<br>Panggil saya Lene-chan or Lene-san aja ya… ^_^

Saya tetap dan akan selalu mengharapkan RnR kalian di fic. gaje saya...  
>RnR please?<p>

C.U next chap...

: )


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: AU/OOC/gaje/typo/etc…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, HidaTema and all pair,,,

Dont Like Dont Read.

* * *

><p>~•｡ ⌒ <strong>...<strong>**Antara Kamu, Dia dan Dia****...** ⌒ ｡•~

**.**

***By_CharLene Choi***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut hitam dikuncir satu itu terjaga dari tidurnya ketika di alam bawah sadarnya ia merasa mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang. Ia membuka matanya dengan malas, sadar setengah sadar ia mendapati Ayame yang tengah memandangi dirinya dengan cemas.

Shikamaru terlonjak kaget, "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku Ayame?" tanyanya panik sekaligus heran.

Ayame memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, "Siapa yang bilang kau ada di kamar Shikamaru? Lihat sekelilingmu," sahutnya ketus sambil berkacak pinggang. Mendengar nada Shikamaru bertanya tadi, membuat gadis itu kesal, pasti Shikamaru berpikir ia telah membobol pintu rumahnya.

Shikamaru memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia terkejut mengetahui kalau dia tertidur di luar, di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ayame menghela nafas perlahan, "Kau kenapa Shikamaru? Kenapa tidur di luar? Kuncimu hilang?" tanyanya cemas sambil ikut-ikutan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak, semalam aku hanya kepanasan saja," jawab pria itu asal, membuat dahi Ayame berkerut.

"Kenapa tidak pinjam kipasku saja? Tidur di luar itu tidak baik," ujar Ayame masih dengan wajah cemasnya. Shikamaru yang masih mengantuk hanya menggeleng pelan, pria itu tak menyadari tatapan cemas dari gadis itu.

Ayame bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatap wajah Shikamaru yang mengantuk, "Ini sudah pukul 06.00, cepat bersiap sana," perintahnya datar sambil berlalu masuk ke rumahnya. Sepertinya gadis itu kecewa karena Shikamaru tak memberikan respon yang baik padanya, pria itu malah memperlihatkan wajah mengantuknya.

Shikamaru langsung masuk dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, ia ngantuk sekali. Semalaman ia tak tidur karena terus memikirkan Temari, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau sudah ketiduran di luar rumah.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan, "Seandainya aku adalah orang kaya...," gumamnya pelan sebelum sang mata menutup sempurna.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara ketukan terdengar, membangunkan Shikamaru dari tidurnya. Ia mendiamkan ketukan itu dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Shikamaru cepat! Nanti kita terlambat membuka toko!" suara Ayame terdengar kesal, ketukan yang tadinya semula pelan, sekarang terdengar seperti gedoran penagih hutang.

Dengan terpaksa Shikamaru bangkit dari kasurnya dan meraih handuk, "Iya! Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" sahutnya kesal, tak kalah dari nada Ayame.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggeliat perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka dengan malas, dia duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ditolehkannya kepalanya, dilihatnya Sakura tertidur dengan pulas, wajah wanita itu terlihat letih. Sebagai suami yang baik dia tak ingin mengganggu mimpi indah sang istri tercinta, ia hanya mencium singkat dahi istrinya sebelum menyibak selimut yang menutupi dirinya dan Sakura, lalu dengan langkah gontai ia menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang, berniat membangunkan Sakura untuk menemaninya sarapan.

Ia menepuk pelan pipi sang istri, "Sakura bangun, ini sudah pukul 08.00," nada panggilannya memang datar, tapi terdengar sangat lembut.

"Oh, baiklah," jawab Temari antara sadar dengan tak sadar. Matanya berat sekali, tapi di paksanya supaya terus melek.

Keduanya berjalan ke meja makan dan sarapan dalam diam. Selesai sarapan, Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura dan berpamitan. Temari memberikan senyum palsunya sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika pria itu sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Setelah mobil yang membawa Sasuke sudah keluar dari gerbang, Temari segera berlari menuju kamarnya, ia benar-benar sangat mengantuk. Ketika melihat ranjang besar nan empuk miliknya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi wanita itu langsung melompat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

Baru saja mau memulai penjelajahannya di alam mimpi, sebuah janji bersiliweran di kepalanya, memaksanya untuk bangun dan segera bersiap-siap. Sungguh hal yang sangat memuakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Temari baru saja keluar dari _lift_, dari kejauhan dilihatnya Kakuzu dengan 3 _bodyguard_-nya berjalan ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya menuju _lift_. Temari langsung mempercepat langkahnya, ketika jarak antar dirinya dan Kakuzu kira-kira tinggal 1 meter lagi, wanita itu segera menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan maaf karena sedikit terlambat.

Kakuzu tersenyum tipis, "Ku pikir kau ingkar karena sudah pukul 11.00 belum juga datang, jadi aku berniat mendatangi suamimu untuk langsung memutuskan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya," ujar pria paruh baya itu datar.

"Saya orang yang selalu menepati janji," jawab Temari pelan, ia benar-benar sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang cepat lakukan tugasmu," perintah Kakuzu datar sambil melangkah melewati Temari.

"Tunggu," cegah Temari sambil menghadang Kakuzu.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemilik Yuga _group_ itu sambil menatap Temari kesal, tatapannya seolah-olah ingin mengatakan aku sibuk, jangan menyita waktuku.

"Saya ingin kita membuat kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Kakuzu keheranan.

"Saya mohon jangan beritahu suami saya kalau saya merawat Hidan."

Kakuzu tersenyum tipis, "Itu perkara mudah, asal kau bisa merawat putraku dengan baik," sahutnya datar dan kembali melewati Temari.

"Anda mau kemana?" lagi-lagi Temari mencegah.

"Melanjutkan pekerjaan putraku yang terbengkalai karena kecelakaan yang kau buat," sahut Kakuzu datar tanpa menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menoleh. Temari hanya bisa meringis sambil menatap kepergian Kakuzu dengan miris, seharusnya pria paruh baya itu hanya santai di rumah sambil menunggu putra kesayangannya pulang bekerja, tapi karena dirinya... ah, dia pun juga tak ingin peristiwa itu terjadi.

Dengan gontai gadis pirang itu menuju kamar Hidan, membuka pintunya dengan kartu yang diberikan oleh Kakuzu padanya sebelum pria paruh baya itu masuk ke _lift_. Dilihatnya Hidan masih tertidur dengan pulas. Setiap melihat keadaan Hidan yang memprihatinkan, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Temari duduk di kursi yang berada di kanan ranjang, jemarinya menyentuh tangan kanan Hidan yang dibalut perban, "Pasti sakit sekali," gumamnya sedih.

Ia menunggu dan menunggu, tapi Hidan tak kunjung bangun. Karena dirinya juga sangat mengantuk, akhirnya ia tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan Hidan.

Pria mumi(?) itu akhirnya terjaga setelah Temari masuk ke alam mimpi sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tangan kanannya. Matanya berputar ke kanan, kepalanya pun perlahan mengikuti. Pria itu terkejut melihat sosok Temari tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kau ternyata datang," ujar Hidan lemah sambil tersenyum tipis. Matanya memandang lekat-lekat wajah Temari yang tertidur dengan damai. Bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, nafas yang teratur dan bibir ranum yang sedikit terbuka. Dia merasa aneh dengan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan kencang. Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada istri orang.

Temari menggeliat perlahan, secara bersamaan _iris jade green_-nya terbuka. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Hidan sudah bangun dan sedang memandanginya.

"Maafkan saya, tadi saya ketiduran."

"Tidak apa," sahut Hidan datar.

"Apa kamu mau sesuatu? Katakan saja."

Hidan menggeleng perlahan, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Temari benar-benar merasa kikuk, dia tidak tahu harus apa.

"Er... apa kamu mau saya buatkan sesuatu?" Temari kembali bertanya, berusaha menghilangkan kebisuan diantara mereka

"Jangan terlalu _formal_, gunakan saja aku dan kau," ujar Hidan datar tanpa menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Baiklah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak usah."

Temari pun kembali terdiam, dia hanya menatap sedih Hidan yang kembali memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berkaca mata hitam, memakai topi, bertubuh tinggi langsing layaknya super model turun dari sebuah _Maybach Xenatec_—mobil mewah seharga 8,2 miliar—yang membuat pengunjung rumah sakit memandang takjub padanya. Gadis itu langsung buru-buru masuk ke rumah sakit sambil tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya. Dia terlihat seperti takut ada yang mengenalinya, ketika masuk ke _lift_, ia menundukkan wajahnya tanpa melepaskan tangan kanannya yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya.

Ketika pintu _lift _terbuka, dengan segera ia keluar dan menuju tempat yang akan dikunjunginya. Langkah cepatnya terhenti di hadapan pintu dengan nomor 765, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, wanita itu segera berbicara di _speaker_.

"Hidan, ini aku."

Temari langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju layar monitor, dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang mencurigakan, membuat dirinya ragu untuk membukakan pintu.

Hidan membuka matanya, "Buka saja, itu temanku," ujarnya datar.

Dengan segera Temari memencet tombol pembuka, tamu misterius itu langsung masuk, dan setelah si tamu berada di dalam, pintu pun secara otomatis kembali tertutup.

Temari memperhatikan sosok tamu itu dengan seksama. Wanita itu membuka topinya dan terlihatlah rambut merahnya yang halus juga indah, ketika kaca mata hitamnya dilepas, Temari terkejut bukan main.

'_Karin? __Itu Karin kan?' _batinnya tidak percaya. Temari segera menyusul, dilihatnya Karin melepaskan mantel bulunya, wanita itu memakai _tanktop_ ketat berwarna putih dengan bawahan rok mini kulit warna hitam, tubuh tinggi semampainya sangat seksi dan indah, benar-benar sempurna. Karin segera memeluk lembut Hidan dan mencium bibir pria itu singkat. Wanita itu duduk di kursi yang tadi menjadi tempat duduk Temari, wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat khawatir, jemarinya yang lentik dan bercat merah indah itu menggenggam lembut tangan Hidan yang di perban.

"Keadaanmu membuatku ingin menangis," ujar Karin cemas sambil menatap Hidan yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau tidak kerja?"

"Kebetulan aku ada pemotretan disini sampai seminggu, baru saja selesai."

"Oh," Hidan ber'oh' ria sambil menatap Temari, membuat Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Temari yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Karin heran, dia baru sadar kalau ada orang selain dirinya dan Hidan.

"Dia temanku," Hidan mendahului Temari yang sangat kebetulan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Karin melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Hidan, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

"Kenalkan saya... Uchiha Temari," wanita itu ingat kalau dirinya harus selalu mengatakan marga barunya, ibu mertuanya selalu menegaskan padanya. Rasanya berat menyandang marga itu. Kenapa tidak tetap Sabaku atau yang lebih bagus Nara? Batin gadis itu.

"Ah iya, kau istrinya Uchiha Sasuke. Aku lihat di TV pesta pernikahanmu sangat mewah dan meriah. Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu," Karin tersenyum senang sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan menyalami Temari.

"Terima kasih," Temari hanya bisa membalas senyum Karin dengan kikuk.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi istrinya? Menurut media dan artikel yang sering memuat beritanya, dia tipe pria yang dingin, kaku dan sedikit kasar. Apa itu benar?" ucapan Karin membuat hati Temari meringis.

"Tidak juga, dia baik kok," Temari hanya mampu berbohong dengan ditambahi bumbu senyum tulus palsu, padahal kalau mau jujur, sekarang ia ingin meledak-ledak melontarkan kekesalannya pada Sasuke.

"Oh. Kau pasti sudah mengenal diriku kan?" pertanyaan Karin langsung dijawab Temari dengan anggukan singkat.

Karin memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan kamar Hidan, "Kau tidak datang dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya heran. Yang ditanya terdiam kaku, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dia datang mewakili Sasuke untuk menjengukku," lagi-lagi Hidan menjawab pertanyaan Karin yang ditujukan untuk Temari.

Karin merasa ada yang aneh, seperti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Hidan dan Temari. Tapi apa itu? Dia akan berusaha mencari tahu rahasia itu, dan jangan sampai ia menghadapi kenyataan kalau Temari adalah selingkuhan Hidan. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan Temari karena telah berani bermain api dengannya.

"Hidan, kapan kau akan meresmikan status kita sebagai kekasih di media?" tanya Karin manja sambil memeluk erat Hidan, ia sudah bosan diberitakan sebagai gadis yang mengejar-ngejar cinta seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar Yuga _group_. Sekaligus ia ingin menguji Temari, ia ingin melihat raut Temari yang berubah cemburu. Tapi yang dilihatnya Temari hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, membuatnya berpikir ulang kalau Temari adalah musuh.

"Tunggu waktu yang tepat Karin. Jangan memelukku terlalu erat, tubuhku sakit," protes Hidan sambil meringis. Gadis berambut merah itu cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf pada sang kekasih karena telah menyakitinya.

'_Ternyata mereka mema__ng benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Hanya saja Hidan belum berniat meresmikan hubungan mereka di media,'_ batin Temari sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, bukankah tidak baik mengintip orang yang sedang bermesraan. Lagipula ia bukan seorang reporter yang harus meliput kemesraan sepasang sejoli tersebut._  
><em>

Temari melirik jam tangannya, _iris jade green_-nya melotot melihat sudah pukul 14.45. Keadaan gawat darurat baginya, Sasuke akan pulang.

"Sepertinya hari sudah sore, saya permisi pulang," Temari mohon undur diri, dia berharap semoga Hidan tak menahannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," Temari menarik nafas lega mendengar Hidan mengizinkannya pulang, setelah saling melempar senyum dengan Karin, dia segera angkat kaki.

Diperjalanan pulang bibirnya terus-terusan berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, ia merafal setiap doa yang diketahuinya, berharap dia bisa sampai lebih dulu dari Sasuke. Seandainya di mobilnya tidak ada AC, sudah pasti keringat dinginnya akan mengucur dengan deras.

Doanya terkabul, dirinya sampai lebih dulu dari Sasuke. Dengan cekatan ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama yang tadi dipakainya dan berpura-pura tidur. Beberapa menit dia terbaring, pintu kamar pun terbuka.

Sasuke memandang kesal pada Temari yang masih tertidur. Sebenarnya ia bukan kesal karena wanita itu masih tidur ketika dirinya pulang, tapi dia kesal melihat rambut pirangnya. Setelah menaruh tas kerjanya di meja, ia membuka jas hitam dan dasinya lalu melemparnya ke _sofa_. _Iris grey_-nya menatap tajam pada sang istri yang tertidur dengan pulas.

Temari merasakan panas menerpa wajahnya, tubuhnya pun terasa berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang berada diatasnya. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, betapa panik dan terkejutnya ia mendapati Sasuke kini berada diatasnya, wajah pria itu sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat.

"Kau mau apa... Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Temari panik sekaligus ketakutan, tanpa sadar jemarinya bergetar, tapi Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

Tidak ada jawaban, pria itu diam sambil menatap wajahnya datar. Temari langsung menarik nafas lega ketika Sasuke turun dari atasnya, pria itu duduk membelakanginya sambil membuka _vets_ dan kancing pergelangan kemejanya lalu menggulungnya sampai sebatas siku.

"Pakai _wig_mu sekarang," datar memang, tapi Temari tahu kalau Sasuke sedang marah. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang selalu ceroboh, harusnya dia paku saja_ wig_-nya agar tidak terlupa oleh dirinya. Ia turun dari ranjang dan mengambil _wig_-nya di dalam lemari.

Sasuke melirik pada sosok Temari yang sudah mengenakan _wig_-nya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Temari yang dalam posisi membelakanginya, wanita itu sedang sibuk merapikan _wig_-nya di depan kaca lemari.

Dari kaca Temari dapat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya, wanita itu tak terlalu menggubris, ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke ingin ke_ wastafel_ yang kebetulan dekat dengan lemari. Tapi sayangnya pikiran wanita itu salah, Sasuke memang berniat menuju dirinya.

Temari hanya mampu menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit ketika Sasuke menggendong tubuhnya dan menidurkan dirinya ke kasur. Tidak!

"Tunggu! Jangan sekarang, aku sedang... _haid_," cegah Temari ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam erat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencium dahi Temari singkat lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku tidur," ujar Sasuke datar dengan posisi membelakangi Temari, wajah gadis pirang itu kontan memerah karena malu, dia sudah mengira Sasuke yang bukan-bukan.

Temari memutar posisi tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi punggung Sasuke, dia benar-benar malu. Ketahuan sekali dia tadi sudah berpikir macam-macam dengan mengalibikan dirinya sedang _haid_. Padahal Sasuke tadi hanya mau mencium dahinya dan minta ditemani tidur. Ah, betapa memalukannya dirinya.

Tapi tunggu! Kenapa Sasuke memanggil dirinya dengan kau bukan Sakura? Apa Sasuke sadar dengan kehadiran dirinya? Tapi itu tak mungkin, pasti dia tadi salah dengar. Wanita itu pun memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidur daripada sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang belum tentu kejelasannya. Tanpa disadari Temari, Sasuke memutar posisinya dan menatap punggungnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari menelpon pelayannya untuk mengantarkan makan malam ke kamarnya. Diliriknya Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan pulas, perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil sesuatu di laci meja rias, ia tersenyum licik sambil memandangi obat tidur itu. Ketukan keras pada pintu membuatnya terkejut dan buru-buru menyimpan obat tidur itu di saku piyamanya.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci," ujarnya santai pada si pengetuk, dipikirnya pasti pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan.

**Ceklek...**

"Hai Temari!" sapa Naruto dengan nyaring. Temari langsung terlonjak kaget melihat Naruto yang datang, panik mulai menjalarinya, kalau ada Naruto, berarti ada...

"Hai Temari," benar kan? Sekarang sudah ada Naruto dan Tenten, tinggal tunggu yang dua lagi.

"Ha-halo Temari," Hinata masuk dan menyapa Temari dengan sedikit malu-malu, lalu dibelakang Hinata mengekor Neji dengan tampang datarnya.

Naruto langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas, "WOY SASUKE! AYO BANGUN!" oh, selalu ingatkan Sasuke ketika tidur harus selalu mengenakan penyumbat telinga dan sekalian juga untuk artis lainnya dan _author_ juga (?).

Sasuke terbangun dengan telinga kanannya yang berdengung-dengung tak karuan, "Apa-apaan kau Naruto! Tuli tahu!" bentaknya kesal sambil menekan telinga kanannya yang malang.

"Ayo bangun Sasuke, kita makan malam diluar," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran _khas_-nya, sepertinya pria berambut pirang itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan aura pembunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Eh? Makan malam?" tanya Temari kaget. Kalau dirinya ikut makan malam, berarti malam ini dia tak bisa bertemu Shikamaru.

"Iya, ayo Temari cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu," sahut Tenten sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarkan makanan."

"Pelayannya sudah kami usir tadi," pernyataan Naruto membuat Temari lesu, kaget, _shock_ dan kecewa.

"A-ayolah Temari, sebagai tanda persahabatan kita."

"Iya, Hinata benar, ayo ganti pakaianmu, kau juga Sasuke," Tenten memberi komando pada Temari yang masih terdiam dan pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengurusi telinga kanannya yang nyaris tuli.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu di luar," sahut Sasuke dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Yang cepat, aku sudah lapar," Neji memberi _ultimatum_ sebelum tubuhnya keluar dari kamar. Temari cengo sesaat, dia tak menyangka Neji akan mengatakan itu.

Setelah 4 orang itu keluar, dengan malas Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, pria itu keluar dengan _kimono_ berwarna biru tua.

"Pilihkan aku pakaian," ujar Sasuke datar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan _hair dryer_, padahal Temari pikir lebih baik tetap basah biar tidak jingkrak-jingkrak seperti pantat ayam.

Temari memilihkan kemeja _red_ _wine_, _vets _hitam dan sepan dasar hitam. Sasuke menerima pilihan Temari tanpa protes, sepertinya pria itu setuju dengan pilihannya.

Temari langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar mengenakan _kimono_ _pink_. Sekarang giliran Temari yang memilih-milih sederetan gaun yang terpajang di lemari, semua gaun yang berjumlah ratusan itu merupakan campuran gaun miliknya dan Sakura. Pilihannya pun jatuh pada _short dress_ model _strapless_ berwarna _red_ _wine_, serasi dengan kemeja Sasuke. Ditelitinya gaun berbahan _chiffon_ itu, seingatnya dia tidak punya gaun itu, berarti milik Sakura.

"Pakai saja yang itu," cegah Sasuke ketika melihat Temari akan mengembalikan gaun _red wine_ tersebut ke lemari. Wanita itu tak jadi mengembalikannya, ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengenakannya. Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan—melihat Temari memilih mengenakan pakaiannya di kamar mandi daripada dihadapannya—sambil menggulung kemejanya sampai sebatas siku.

Temari memperhatikan dirinya di cermin, gaun Sakura ternyata sangat pas di tubuhnya. Dia keluar dan menuju meja rias, melewati Sasuke yang memandanginya datar. Rambut pirangnya ia ikat dengan setengah rambutnya lalu di sampirkannya di pundak kiri, ia mengoleskan _make-up_ dengan tipis, membuatnya cantik natural. Dikeluarkannya kotak perhiasan yang diberikan oleh Mikoto, satu set berlian mewah dan yang pasti harganya sangat mahal. Ketika dia ingin memakai gelang berliannya, matanya terantuk dengan pemandangan jari manisnya yang tanpa cincin pernikahan, diliriknya Sasuke yang sibuk memainkan _iPhone_-nya, dengan segera ia mengambil kotak perhiasan miliknya lalu mengenakan cincin pernikahannya. Sapuan terakhir adalah parfum, dengan terpaksa ia menyemprotkan parfum Sakura ke tubuhnya.

Indera penciuman Sasuke kembali ter_hipnotis_, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Temari yang sibuk memakai _high heels_ hitam _diamond_-nya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menarik tubuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya, tapi niat itu diurungkannya ketika ia menyadari gadis yang sedang membelakanginya itu berambut pirang bukan _pink_.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkah perlahan menuju pintu, "Ayo cepat, mereka sudah lama menunggu," tegurnya datar sambil membuka pintu. Temari yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya langsung mengangguk singkat.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, kedatangan mereka disambut antusias oleh Naruto dan sedikit gerutuan dari Neji (?).

"Wah Temari, kau cantik sekali," puji Tenten sambil bangkit dari _sofa_ dan menghampiri Temari.

"I-iya, kau sangat cantik Temari."

Temari tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Tenten dan Hinata juga sangat cantik," Temari balas memuji kedua wanita di hadapannya. Tenten sangat cantik dengan balutan _short dress_ model _v-neck_ berwarna coklat susu. Hinata juga tak kalah cantik, wanita itu terlihat anggun dengan_ long dress _model _starpless _berwarna _purple_, serasi dengan rambut panjang indahnya.

Cukup basa-basi para istri yang meributkan soal penampilan, Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa bertahan dengan rasa laparnya, langsung menarik Hinata menuju _limousine_ hitam miliknya yang terparkir di depan rumah Sasuke. Neji, Tenten, Temari dan Sasuke langsung mengekor. Selapar-laparnya mereka, tetap harus menjaga _image_, apalagi Neji dan Sasuke. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana dua makhluk dingin bin kaku itu berebutan masuk ke dalam _limo_ karena tak tahan dengan perut mereka yang keroncongan? Entahlah, yang pasti bukan itu yang ingin dibahas.

Setelah semua personil lengkap, sang supir segera menjalankan _limo_ hitam tersebut tanpa adanya iringan ondel-ondel (?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru mengunci pintu toko dengan ditunggui oleh Ino dan Ayame. Ketika dia dan Ayame mau berpamitan dengan Ino, gadis pirang panjang itu mengajak mereka untuk makan malam. Awalnya Shikamaru menolak, tapi akhirnya dia merasa tak enak karena Ayame terus-terusan memohon padanya. Mereka pergi dengan menumpang mobil Ino dan Shikamaru yang menyetir.

Selama perjalanan Shikamaru resah, dia takut Temari datang ke rumah dan mendapati dirinya tidak ada disana. Kekasihnya itu pasti akan pulang dan dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan rindunya. Lamunannya buyar ketika Ino menyuruhnya berhenti. Shikamaru merasa minder dengan tempat tujuan makan malam mereka, sebuah restoran Italia yang mewah. Sebelum turun, Ino menyerahkan sebuah jas hitam pada Shikamaru, dia bilang jas itu milik ayahnya. Shikamaru langsung mengenakan jas itu untuk menutupi kaos abu-abunya. Sekarang penampilannya terlihat gaul tapi berkelas, dia terlihat seperti pengusaha muda.

Ino tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan Shikamaru, ternyata jas ayahnya yang kebetulan tertinggal di mobilnya sangat pas dengan tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sementara Ayame hanya berdiri mematung melihat Shikamaru, menurutnya pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan. Lamunannya buyar ketika dilihatnya Ino dan Shikamaru sudah masuk ke dalam restoran, jahat gumamnya sambil berlari menuju keduanya.

Ino memesan meja di ruangan _VIP_, Shikamaru benar-benar merasa tak enak karena semua makanan dan minuman yang akan masuk ke perutnya nanti akan dibayar oleh Ino. Ah, sungguh tak enak menjadi pemuda miskin. Apalagi karena kemiskinannya, ia harus merelakan sang pacar menikah, sungguh hal yang menyakitkan baginya. Tanpa disadarinya, sekitar 5 meja dari tempatnya, Temari dan suaminya beserta sahabat sang suami sedang menyantap hidangan penutup mereka.

"Temari, kemarin malam kau di _Rhine Valley_ kan?"

"Uhuk!" Temari langsung terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau tak apa Temari?"

"Aku tidak apa Hinata, terima kasih," sahut Temari sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan datar.

"Kemarin malam Tenten juga melihat Temari di jalan bersama pria lain."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Temari terbatuk lagi ketika mendengar pernyataan datar yang dilontarkan oleh Neji.

"Ini," Hinata langsung menyodorkan air putih pada Temari.

"Terima kasih Hinata," ujar Temari sambil menerima gelas dari Hinata dan meminum airnya sedikit.

"Kalian berdua bicara apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan datar.

"I-iya, aku melihat Temari ada di salah satu kapal dengan pria lain," Hinata membenarkan ucapan Naruto dengan gugup, ia takut salah bicara dan malah membuat Temari dalam masalah.

Temari langsung terkejut, tapi dengan cepat ia berkilah, "Semalam aku memang pergi, tapi bukan ke _Rhine Valley_. Aku pergi ke pesta sahabatku, mungkin kau salah lihat Hinata," jelas Temari sambil tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya. Ia sama sekali tak menduga kalau Hinata dan Tenten melihat dirinya dan Shikamaru.

"Ka-kalau begitu, maaf telah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan," ungkap wanita cantik berambut _purple_ itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Iya, tidak apa."

"Mungkin aku juga salah lihat ya, maafkan aku juga Temari," Tenten pun ikut-ikutan meminta maaf dan dibalas anggukan singkat dan senyuman oleh Temari.

"Tunjukkan dimana rumah sahabatmu," Sasuke menatap Temari dengan datar, wanita itu yakin kalau Sasuke tahu dirinya berbohong.

'_Mati aku! Ya Tuhan, bantu aku mengatasi masalah ini,'_ batin Temari panik dan cemas.

"Baiklah," sahut Temari dengan nada yang—dibuatnya—pasti dan santai.

Mereka langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk setelah Sasuke menaruh uang _cash_ di meja dalam jumlah yang banyak. Naruto, Neji, Hinata dan Tenten hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Temari, mereka berharap wanita berambut pirang itu tidak berbohong, karena bila si Uchiha bungsu itu sudah marah, jangan harap bisa lepas dari siksaannya. Sementara Temari, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdoa dan berdoa.

Rombongan Temari berjalan melewati meja Shikamaru, entah karena mereka sehati atau apalah, keduanya menoleh, mereka sama-sama terkejut, beruntung Temari berada di belakang sekali jadi tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dirinya berhenti dan kebetulan juga ketika Shikamaru sedang saling tatap-menatap dengan Temari, Ino dan Ayame sedang sibuk dengan _steak_ mereka.

"Tunggu, aku mau ke _toilet_ sebentar, kalian duluan saja." pamit wanita pirang itu pada rombongannya.

"Aku ke _toilet _sebentar," pamit Shikamaru pada Ino dan Ayame ketika melihat sosok Temari menuju ke _toilet_.

Sesampainya Shikamaru di _toilet_, Temari langsung memeluk pria itu erat, "Shikamaru, aku rindu padamu," ungkap wanita itu dengan lirih, dirasakannya Shikamaru memeluk pinggangnya erat, menarik dirinya agar lebih dekat. Pemuda Nara itu sangat bahagia, rindunya dapat tersalurkan, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya di restoran ini.

Temari melepaskan pelukan erat meraka, "Aku harus pergi," ujarnya lirih sambil mengecup singkat bibir Shikamaru dan berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian yang tak sempat mencegah dirinya.

Ingin pria itu berteriak pada wanita itu untuk tidak meninggalkannya, ia masih ingin bersamanya. Tapi apa daya, dia tak berhak menahan wanita itu untuk tetap di sisinya, wanita itu milik orang lain, hanya hatinya yang masih menjadi miliknya. Miris memang, tapi dia bahagia meski hanya bisa memiliki hatinya saja. Dia yakin bisa menjadikan Temari miliknya seutuhnya, dia akan berusaha bekerja keras agar bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Limousine_ hitam Naruto berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah yang menurut Temari adalah rumah sahabatnya. Ya, rumah mewah itu adalah alibi Temari untuk mengelabuhi supirnya, tapi bagaimana bila Sasuke menanyakan pada si pemilik rumah dengan pertanyaan apa kau kenal dengan istriku? Tentu si pemilik rumah akan menjawab tidak kenal, dan _skak mat_ buat Temari.

Sasuke memandang datar rumah mewah—yang sebenarnya masih jauh mewah rumahnya—itu, dirinya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah turun. Temari menahan nafas, jantungnya benar-benar sudah mengadakan takbiran akbar. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia pun ikut turun dengan disusul oleh Hinata, Neji, Tenten dan Naruto.

Temari menekan bel di pagar, beberapa menit kemudian seorang wanita dengan pakaian pelayan keluar dan menemui mereka.

"Maaf, kalian siapa? Apa tamunya tuan Darui? Ah sayang sekali, kebetulan tuan dan nyonya sedang bulan madu ke Hawai, jadi tidak bisa menemui kalian."

"Apa kemarin malam disini ada pesta?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan pelayan berambut hitam itu.

"Iya, pesta pernikahan tuan Darui."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau maaf sudah mengganggu, Sasuke langsung memutar balik tubuhnya dan masuk ke _limo_. Temari langsung mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang terlihat heran itu dan langsung menyusul Sasuke. Sementara Hinata, Neji, Naruto dan Tenten hanya bisa saling pandang sebelum masuk ke _limo_.

"Orang-orang aneh," komentar pelayan itu sambil berlalu masuk ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas makan malam dan tumpangannya nona," ujar Ayame pada Ino yang berada di dalam mobil, Shikamaru hanya menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Iya, sama-sama. Aku pulang duluan ya," pamit Ino sambil tersenyum dan menutup kaca mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan nona," pesan Ayame pada Ino yang sudah melajukan mobilnya.

"Astaga! Jasnya ketinggalan," seru Shikamaru sambil melepas jas hitam—milik ayah—Ino.

"Besok kan bisa dikembalikan," sahut Ayame santai dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk singkat lalu berlalu menuju rumahnya.

"Hei shikamaru," panggil Ayame pada Shikamaru yang sedang membuka kunci rumahnya.

"Apa?" Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Ayame heran.

Ayame berjalan ke rumahnya dan membuka kuncinya, "Selamat tidur," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis dan membuka pintu.

"Iya," balas Shikamaru singkat dan Ayame pun langsung masuk ke rumahnya, tanpa sempat pria itu menyadari kalau wajah putih sang gadis sudah dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

**Ceklek...**

**Blam...**

Shikamaru meletakkan jas milik ayah Ino di meja, dia terduduk lemas di _sofa_ sambil mengingat kejadian di _toilet_ bersama Temari tadi. Ah, terlalu singkat, ia ingin lebih lama lagi, atau selamanya.

Pelukan dan kecupan singkat tadi masih membekas dalam ingatannya, bibir ranum gadis itu sangat lembut, rasanya sangat tak rela kalau harus berbagi dengan orang lain. Kalau ingin menuruti egonya, dia sangat ingin membawa lari Temari dan menjadikan wanita itu seutuhnya miliknya, tapi itu tak mungkin diturutinya, Temari punya tanggung jawab sebagai seorang anak untuk berbakti pada orang tuanya. Dan dirinya tak mungkin membuat keluarga sang kekasih menderita karena ego dirinya dan Temari. Lagipun pula, Temari hanya akan menderita bila hidup bersamanya, tapi kenapa dia masih terus bersikeras mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Temari padahal dia tahu kalau Temari hanya akan menderita bila hidup bersama dengan pria miskin sepertinya? Jawabannya tentu saja karena cinta, ia akan berusaha menabung agar bisa membahagiakan Temari. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa membuat wanita itu tersenyum selama bersama dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bruk...**

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, matanya terpejam perlahan. Temari hanya sanggup berdiri mematung di depan pintu, ia berharap pria itu benar-benar sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Tapi sayang, harapannya tidak terkabul, Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun dan berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kau pergi tanpa izin dan sepengetahuanku," datar seperti biasa, tapi Temari melihat pelipis Sasuke bergerak-gerak dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Itu karena kemarin malam kau tertidur dengan nyenyak sekali. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu," Temari berusaha memberikan alasan yang logis, nadanya ia buat sesantai mungkin untuk menyamarkan kegugupannya.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan menatap Temari dengan datar. Yang ditatap berusaha menampilkan wajah biasa, agar tidak terlalu mencolok kalau sekarang hatinya sudah gugup dan panik habis-habisan. Tapi sepertinya, Uchiha bungsu itu tak bisa dengan mudah dibodohi, terlihat jelas dari dengusannya yang terdengar meremehkan.

Temari berusaha menelan ludahnya yang terasa menyumbat di tenggorokannya, wanita itu benar-benar panik melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Karena sudah kelewat panik, Temari tak menyangka kalau tangan kekar Sasuke akan mengincar rambut pirangnya.

"Auw, sa-sakit. Sakit Sasuke, lepasin," rintih Temari sambil tangan kanan memegang tangan Sasuke dan tangan kiri memegangi rambutnya.

"Aku benci kalau ada yang tidak mematuhiku," ujar Sasuke datar, tak dihiraukannya rintihan istrinya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke, ini sakit, aku mohon," Temari mengiba sambil mencengkram erat tangan Sasuke.

"Kau Sakura! Berhenti jadi dirimu!" bentak Sasuke sambil mempererat jambakannya, membuat Temari berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku bukan Sakura! Aku Temari!" balas Temari dengan sengit, ia berusaha mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya, ia sudah jengah menjadi duplikat Sakura, ia ingin menjadi dirinya.

**Buk...**

Sasuke mendorong Temari sampai punggung wanita itu membentur pintu, sakit sekali rasanya. Tanpa mempedulikan raut Temari yang meringis karena kesakitan, Uchiha bungsu itu langsung mencengkram erat bahu sang istri sampai wanita itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Aku Temari bukan Sakura!" lagi-lagi wanita itu mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Kau cari mati ternyata," ujarnya dingin.

"Aku tidak takut padamu! Lepaskan aku!" wanita itu sudah tak lagi memikirkan rasa takut ataupun sakitnya, ia harus berani. Kalau dia terus-terusan mengalah, ia akan selamanya menjadi boneka Sasuke.

**Plak!**

Cairan bening itu menetes tanpa diperintah olehnya, Temari benci dengan air matanya, dia pasti terlihat lemah dimata Sasuke. Tapi sekuat apapun dia, ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang juga memiliki sisi cengeng, apalagi bila mendapatkan perlakuan yang menyakiti tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa ketika Sasuke melihat_ iris jade green_ sang istri mengeluarkan air mata, membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merangkum wajah Temari dengan kedua tangannya, ibu jarinya mengusap pipi kanan Temari yang memerah akibat ciuman telapak tangannya, Temari yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam kaku.

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Temari lalu melangkah ke tempat tidur, ia melepaskan _vets_-nya sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Wanita berambut pirang itu langsung menghapus air matanya, apa yang terjadi pikirnya.

"Kemari," perintah Sasuke datar, dengan enggan wanita itu berjalan ke tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Tanpa Temari duga, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas dirinya. Temari panik sejadi-jadinya.

Tapi kepanikan Temari ternyata hanyalah sekedar kepanikan belaka, Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk 'itu', karena pria itu sadar siapa gadis yang sedang berada di pelukannya, gadis ini bukan Sakura, tapi Temari. Dia ingin tidur dalam posisi memeluk Temari karena parfum Sakura yang menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat ia merasa kalau Sakura yang sedang berada di pelukannya.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Temari yang berada di atasnya dengan pelan ke sebelahnya, "Temani aku tidur... Sakura," bisiknya lembut pada telinga Temari, membuat wanita pirang itu dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari nafas pria itu.

Temari meringis melihat posisinya, dengan tangan kekar Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya, mana bisa dia bangun. Ternyata malam ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu Shikamaru, hanya pertemuan singkat tadi di restoran.

Temari menghela nafas perlahan sambil melirik wajah Sasuke yang berada beberapa inchi dari wajahnya, bahkan saking dekatnya, wanita itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke yang teratur.

Temari mengalihkan wajahnya, "Seandainya kau Shikamaru," ujarnya lirih.

Akhirnya rasa kantuk menyerangnya, ia pun memejamkan matanya setelah menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Shikamaru..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berambut hitam dikuncir satu terlihat sedang merenung di depan pintu rumahnya, sepertinya dia sedang menanti kehadiran seseorang.

"Dia tidak datang ya?" tanyanya pelan entah pada siapa, wajah pemalasnya terlihat sendu.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan, "Temari... aku rindu padamu, pertemuan tadi terlalu singkat," ujarnya lirih dengan sepasang _iris_-nya yang terus-terusan memperhatikan jalan.

Dia mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya, rumah-rumah para tetangganya termasuk Ayame sudah gelap semua, menandakan semuanya sudah terbuai ke alam mimpi. _Iris grey_-nya melirik pada jalan yang kemarin malam dilalui oleh Temari, berharap akan menemukan sosok wanita itu disana. Tapi semua itu hanya harapan semu, tidak ada Temari disana, yang terlihat hanyalah para pejalan kaki yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Dia mendengus kesal, pasti Sasuke menahan Temari dan mungkin mereka sedang... arghhh, Shikamaru menjambak kuncirannya sampai terlepas. Dia mikir apa sih? Dia tidak berhak marah dengan Sasuke, karena pria itu memang suami sah Temari dan itu artinya, dia berhak melakukan... arghhh, Shikamaru kali ini membenturkan dahinya ke pintu.

"Duh, sakit," rintihnya sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah.

Tubuhnya longsor ke lantai, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu, _iris grey_-nya menerawang jauh ke langit malam yang kelam, tak ada sinar rembulan dan bintang, sekelam hatinya sekarang.

"Temari..." panggilnya lirih.

Perlahan matanya terpejam, "Aku mencintaimu, aku akan bertahan menantimu," dengan pelan bibirnya mengucapkan itu, dan dirasakannya asin di indera pengecapnya. Ah, ternyata dia kembali menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari tersentak dari tidurnya ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti isakan seseorang. Dia terkejut ketika mendapati tak ada Sasuke di sampingnya, disibaknya selimut yang menutupi dirinya dan berusaha mencari sumber suara misterius tersebut.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangannya gemetaran ketika akan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Suara isakan itu terdengar sangat jelas dari dalam.

**Ceklek...**

Dengan pelan ia mendorong pintu kamar mandi. Matanya membulat tak percaya, ia mendapati sesosok pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Sasuke sedang bersimpuh dengan posisi membelakanginya. Pria itu tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel pada dinding, air matanya menetes dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau ke-kenapa?" tanya Temari dengan ragu-ragu sekaligus cemas.

Sasuke diam, dia berdiri dan menatap tajam Temari, yang ditatap mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kemarilah Sakura," pinta pria itu datar setelah menghapus air mata yang mengaliri pipi dan dagunya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Temari mendekat. Tanpa diduga olehnya, Sasuke dengan kasar menarik tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Auw," pekik wanita itu kesakitan ketika punggungnya membentur dinding, ia merasa ngilu di tulang punggungnya.

"Kau bukan Sakura! Kau bukan dirinya! Beraninya kau menipuku!" bentak Sasuke dengan ganas. Tangan kekarnya mencekik leher Temari sekuat tenaga.

"Sa-sa-kit...," rintih Temari sambil kedua tangannya memegang tangan kanan Sasuke yang mencekik lehernya. Dia benar-benar tak kuat, nafasnya hampir putus, tak disangkanya pria yang kini menjadi suaminya itu tega membunuh dirinya yang tak tahu apa-apa. Bukan salahnya Sakura meninggal, tapi kenapa harus dia yang disalahkan? Kenapa hidupnya harus semenderita ini? Dia sudah berusaha menuruti permintaan Sasuke, termasuk menyerahkan kegadisannya, tapi kenapa pria itu tak pernah mau mengerti? Andai pria itu tahu, betapa tersiksanya ia ketika harus menyerahkan kegadisannya dan hidupnya pada orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya. Ia benci Sasuke!

"Kau apakan Sakura! Kau apakan gadis yang kucintai!" Sasuke benar-benar sudah kerasukan setan, dia tak melihat mata istrinya yang melotot dan wajahnya yang membiru, dia juga tak mendengar rintihannya yang tersendat-sendat, mata maupun telinganya seakan menjadi buta dan tuli.

Pegangan erat Temari di lengan Sasuke mengendur dan tangannya terjatuh lemas. Kepala wanita itu terkulai tak berdaya dan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup dengan sempurna.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan cekikannya, tangannya bergetar hebat melihat nafas istrinya yang lemah. Dengan segera ia menggendong tubuh Temari ke tempat tidur dan menidurkannya perlahan.

Jujur, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Uchiha bungsu itu sangat menyesal karena telah berbuat gila pada istrinya. Sepertinya ia harus ke _psikiater_ agar defresinya bisa sembuh. Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah Temari yang memucat, lehernya memerah akibat cekikan dirinya yang terlalu kuat. Jemarinya mengelus leher jenjang sang istri, berharap rasa sakitnya akan hilang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba merasakan kalau sang istri masih bernafas.

"Maafkan aku... Temari," ujar Sasuke lirih sambil mengecup singkat bibir Temari yang pucat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p>Betewe, Sasuke makin jahat ya? Terus sifatnya kayak berubah-ubah ya? Hm, sebenarnya saya tak bermaksud membuatnya jahat dan plin-plan, tapi ini semua tuntutan peran. Semua misteri akan terungkap. Lagian, Sasuke juga udah tanda tangan kontrak kok (?). #plak.<p>

**Thanks to :**

Mona Rukisa-chan, Hiruma Enma 01, Akane mamamia, Simba chan, fanya, Mahou Akai Ito, Yagami Light, Uchiha Nata-chan, Shika Lovers, Jeevas, Aya Harukawa, yahiko namikaze, Kagome Sabaku, mayraa, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Ericka, cokelat keju, Gillian Chung-re re, Riku, Min Cha 'ShikaTema, Hanamana Zui, Naoki, Haruna, Putri Suna, Hello Kitty cute, Uzumaki Nara, Takana Nara, SasuTema, Yue Heartphilia, Gui gui,

Makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk RnR fic. Gaje ku ini,,  
>Maaf ya, enggak bisa bales semua reviewnya...<br>Terus maaf ya, apdetnya kelamaan,,  
>Terus, maaf juga kalau banyak kesalahan, kurang(sangat)memuaskan, dan ceritanya semakin gaje dan keOOC-an meningkat...<p>

Meski begitu, saya tetap mengharapkan kalian masih berkenan RnR...  
>Karena RnR kalian begitu berarti dan menjadi penyemangat bagi author gaje ini untuk dapat melanjutkan yang juga sangat-sangat gaje bin abal.<p>

RnR please?  
>C.U next chap...<p>

: )


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Pairing: ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, HidaTema and all pair.**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

><p>•<strong>｡ ⌒ <strong>**... ****Antara Aku, Kamu, Dia dan Dia****... ****⌒ ｡•**

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi pun menjelang, berkali-kali Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Temari, tapi wanita itu tak juga kunjung terbangun. Rasa panik mulai menjalari Uchiha bungsu itu. Ketika ia beranjak untuk menghubungi dokter, secara perlahan mata Temari terbuka. Ia menarik nafas lega sembari meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja lampu.

Temari bangun dengan terbatuk. Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk memberikan segelas air putih, Temari langsung meneguk habis air minum itu. Sekarang ia merasa tenggorokannya sedikit lega.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ingatan Temari akan kejadian semalam bersiliweran di kepalanya. Raut ketakutan mulai tercetak di wajahnya yang pucat. "A-aku mohon Sasuke, ja-jangan sakiti aku lagi, aku mohon ampuni aku."

"Siapa yang mau menyakitimu," ujar pria Uchiha itu datar. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, membetulkan dasinya lalu meraih jas dan tas kantornya yang berada di sofa. Ia berjalan perlahan—menuju pintu. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku akan sarapan di kantor saja," lanjutnya datar tanpa menoleh, dan sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

_Blam..._

Temari termenung, sikap pria itu sepertinya berubah. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

**##**

Temari masuk dan mendapati Hidan sedang memandang ke luar jendela, tatapan pria itu kosong. Betapa sedihnya pria itu, harus terkurung di ruangan ini dengan balutan perban yang hampir menutupi sebagian tubuhnya—karena dirinya.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Temari ramah sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang.

Hidan tak menyahut, pria itu hanya menoleh dan menatap Temari datar. "Lehermu kenapa?" tanyanya datar, _iris dark ruby_-nya memperhatikan noda merah di leher jenjang Temari yang berwarna putih bersih itu.

Refleks Temari langsung menutupi lehernya. "Ah, ini hanya efek samping karena aku salah pakai kosmetik," bohongnya sambil menampilkan senyumnya—yang canggung. "Ini sarapanmu ya? Kenapa belum dimakan?" Temari langsung mengalihkan topik ketika ia merasa tatapan Hidan terlihat tak mempercayai penjelasannya.

Hidan memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Apa kau tak lihat kedua tanganku sedang diperban?"

Temari menghela nafas perlahan. "Tapi kan ada suster, masa dia hanya mengantarkan saja tidak menyuapimu?"

"Kau perawatku, jadi kau yang harus menyuapiku," Temari kembali menghela nafas perlahan. Ia segera mengambil nampan yang berisikan sarapan Hidan di meja.

"Rasanya aku memiliki seorang bayi yang besar," celoteh Temari sambil menahan tawa pada suapannya yang kelima.

"Tidak lucu."

"Baik-baik. Ayo lagi."

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Hidan bisa menghabiskan sarapannya. Temari meletakkan nampan sarapan di depan pintu. "Selesai sarapan, bagaimana kalau kubacakan dongeng?"

Hidan mendengus kesal. "Kau meledekku? Apa kau pikir aku bocah lima tahun yang suka mendengarkan dongeng? Aku ini pria dewasa yang sudah berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Kau mengerti."

Temari terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, aku kan hanya bercanda," ujarnya sambil kembali duduk di kursi. "Sekarang kau mau apa? Katakan saja."

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar."

"Kau masih belum bisa, ganti yang lain saja."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang dirimu," ujar Hidan datar sambil menatap Temari yang menatapnya heran.

"Untuk apa? Itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan keluar."

"Baik-baik," akhirnya nyonya Uchiha itu mengalah. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. "Aku terlahir sebagai putri sulung dari keluarga Sabaku. Aku yakin kau pasti tak tahu dengan _group_ Sabaku, soalnya perusahaan kami itu kecil, merupakan bawahan dari _group_ Uchiha—"

"Kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ayahku dan ayahnya bersahabat, jadi mereka menjodohkan kami—"

"Jadi kalian menikah karena perjodohan. Aku bisa melihat dari matamu kalau kau tak bahagia hidup dengannya," komentar Hidan datar.

"Jangan sok tahu," ujar Temari kesal.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Te-tentu saja aku mencintainya, buktinya aku bersedia menikah dengannya."

"Kau bohong."

"Kau benar-benar sok tahu ya."

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang... yang tak mungkin bisa kau miliki?"

"Aku tak pernah merasakannya, karena sekarang aku hidup dengan pria yang aku... cintai," sahut Temari datar.

"Sasuke?" tebak Hidan lirih.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?" sahut Temari ketus.

"Entah kenapa menurutku dia itu pria yang sangat beruntung."

Alis Temari bertaut. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Apa?" Hidan malah balik bertanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. "Yang kau bilang Sasuke itu pria yang beruntung. Itu apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tak ingat pernah mengucapkannya. Aku lelah, aku istirahat dulu."

"Dasar," gerutu Temari kesal sambil melotot pada sosok Hidan yang tengah tertidur.

**##**

Dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya, pria berkulit putih pucat itu memperhatikan sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang merangkai bunga, sosok gadis itu terlihat sedikit silau karena cahaya matahari yang terpantul di kaca. Wajah pucatnya terlihat sedih. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia ketika rangkaian bunganya telah selesai. Manis, bibir pria itu bergerak membisikkan kata itu.

"Aku rindu padamu... Ino," serunya lirih.

Dan tanpa di duganya, _iris blue sky_ milik Ino kini tengah membulat ketika mengetahui kehadirannya. Dengan segera ia menutup kaca mobilnya dan berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Ino yang dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah mobilnya sampai-sampai menjatuhkan rangkaian bunganya—yang baru saja jadi.

Ino terdiam kaku sambil menatap nanar pada mobil _sport_ merah yang dia ketahui milik Sai itu kian lama makin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau datang bila akhirnya harus pergi? Kenapa Sai? Apa kau ingin membuatku selalu dihantui oleh bayanganmu? Kau jahat Sai," ujar Ino lirih. Perlahan cairan bening itu jatuh, tapi langsung di tepisnya dengan kasar.

**##**

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Temari menghabiskan waktunya di cafe sampai sore. Ia duduk merenung sendiri—memikirkan nasib cintanya dengan Shikamaru. Dia tak ingin kembali ke rumah, ia tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Wajah pria itu sungguh membuatnya muak, apalagi dengan semua siksaan-siksaannya yang gila, membuat ia trauma untuk dekat-dekat dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Kebetulan dia tidak pergi dengan supirnya, jadi tak akan ada yang mengganggunya, apalagi mengawasinya. Lagipula ia sudah bertekad untuk kabur dari Sasuke, ia ingin tinggal dengan Shikamaru. Persetan dengan semua perjanjian keluarganya, persetan dengan nasib ayahnya yang akan berakhir di penjara. Semuanya persetan! Dia tak ingin mati sia-sia di tangan Sasuke, ia tak ingin tubuhnya sakit lagi, dan ia tak ingin pria itu menyentuh dan menikmati dirinya sebagai Sakura. Dia ingin bebas dan bahagia dengan orang yang di cintainya. Hanya itu. Biarlah dia menjadi anak yang durhaka, biarlah, asalkan dia bisa menggapai kebahagiaannya.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya akan keputusannya, ia menyetop sebuah taksi. Dengan senyum terkembang ia membayangkan ekspresi Shikamaru ketika pulang dan mendapati dirinya tengah menanti di depan pintu. Pasti pria itu akan bahagia dan langsung memeluknya—dan mereka akan memulai hidup baru sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Ah, sebuah impian yang menyenangkan.

**#**

Dari kejauhan _iris jade green_ Temari sudah bisa menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya—rumahnya—dengan seorang gadis yang di ketahuinya sebagai Ayame—sahabat di tempat kerja Shikamaru. Temari yang ingin memberikan _surprise_ dengan kekasihnya itu kini tengah bersembunyi di dinding yang ada di sebelah rumah Shikamaru.

Dilihatnya Ayame mengucapkan selamat malam pada Shikamaru sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. Tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi panas, ia tak suka senyum Ayame, apalagi tatapannya yang penuh cinta. Dia yakin gadis itu mencintai kekasihnya.

Sepeninggal Ayame, Shikamaru tetap berdiri di depan pintunya. _Iris grey_-nya menatap lurus ke trotoar. Temari ragu untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia penasaran pada orang yang sedang dinanti oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak datang lagi ya, Temari...," seru Shikamaru lirih.

Seulas senyum bahagia tercetak di wajah Temari. "Aku disini," ujarnya lembut sambil memeluk erat Shikamaru dari belakang.

Untuk sesaat Shikamaru terkejut. Tapi dengan segera ia langsung mencerna situasi, ia memutar posisinya. Keduanya berpelukan dengan erat, tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapan mereka. Akhirnya Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Temari untuk masuk ke rumah. Ketika dia membiarkan pintu dalam keadaan terbuka, Temari langsung menutup dan menguncinya dengan dalih tidak enak dilihat oleh orang atau tetangga Shikamaru.

Temari menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. "Kita akan tinggal bersama," ujarnya bahagia pada Shikamaru yang juga ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"A-apa? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, sekarang pun juga kita akan tinggal bersama."

"Apa maksudmu Temari?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pernikahanku dengan Sasuke, apapun resikonya akan kutanggung. Sekarang kita bisa bersama lagi," jelas Temari sambil memeluk lengan Shikamaru. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kokoh pria itu.

Betapa terkejutnya pemuda Nara itu. Ia melepas pelukan Temari di lengannya dan menatap kesal kekasihnya itu. "Jangan bercanda Temari. Ayahmu akan dipenjara, semua aset keluargamu akan disita oleh bank, dan kedua adikmu akan menderita. Apa kau tega melihat mereka seperti itu? Aku tak ingin semua keluargamu menderita karena aku, karena kau meninggalkan Sasuke demi aku," seru Shikamaru tegas.

Temari berdiri seraya mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau tak mendukungku? Padahal aku melakukan semua ini demi kau. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki penggantiku? Siapa? Siapa wanita itu? Katakan saja!" ia berkata setengah membentak. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Shikamaru yang sama sekali tak menghargai pengorbanannya.

Shikamaru ikut berdiri. Ia memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ck, kau selalu saja emosian? Selalu bilang aku punya wanita lain. Aku kesal dengan semua tuduhanmu. Aku hanya tak ingin keluargamu menderita. Aku yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka saja merasa kasihan, apalagi dirimu yang merupakan anak dan kakak mereka, harusnya kau tidak egois," balas Shikamaru dengan sengit—tapi tak ada nada membentak dari perkataannya.

Temari mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku egois? Kau bilang aku egois? Ya, aku egois. Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Kalau begitu, kita pisah sekarang juga!" seru Temari keras. Ia mendorong dada Shikamaru kasar dan berbalik pergi. Tapi dengan sigap tangan besar Shikamaru memegang pergelangan tangannya, menahan langkahnya. "Lepaskan aku!" bentak Temari sembari berusaha melepaskan diri.

Shikamaru yang kesal langsung meremas jemari Temari, membuat wanita itu meringis kesakitan. "Berhenti mengikuti emosimu," ujarnya tegas, Temari hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sedikit janggal tertangkap oleh_ iris grey_-nya. "Lehermu? Lehermu kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menyentuh leher Temari.

Temari hanya mampu terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa... selama ini Sasuke selalu menyakitimu?" pertanyaannya yang ini pun tak mendapat jawaban.

Shikamaru memegang pundak Temari. "Jawab aku Temari!" bentaknya kesal atas kebisuan kekasihnya itu.

Temari terisak. _Iris jade_-nya basah oleh air mata. "Iya, dia selalu menyakitiku. Aku tersiksa dan ketakutan bersamanya. Aku tak bisa bersamanya, dia selalu berlaku kejam padaku."

Kedua tinju Shikamaru mengepal. "Kurang ajar! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Aku pikir aku masih sanggup untuk bertahan dengannya, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Sifat arogannya semakin menjadi."

"Kau mau kemana?" cegah Temari ketika Shikamaru dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan ke pintu.

"Memberinya pelajaran," sahut Shikamaru geram.

Temari menarik tangan Shikamaru. "Jangan! Tidak usah. Yang penting kita sudah bisa bersama."

"Apa maksudmu Temari? Tanya Shikamaru kesal. Sekarang ini ia sangat ingin melancarkan tinjunya pada wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Emosinya benar-benar sudah memuncak.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Biarlah yang dulu berlalu, sekarang kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi," ujar Temari lirih.

Sebelum Shikamaru melontarkan keberatannya, Temari sudah terlebih dulu mengunci bibir pria itu dengan bibirnya. Temari melingkarkan lengannya di leher Shikamaru dan memajukan kepala pria itu agar bisa lebih dalam menikmati bibirnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Temari, ia mendorong tubuh Shikamaru sampai terjatuh ke sofa. Di tengah-tengan ciuman keduanya yang semakin menggelora, jemari lentik Temari mulai melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja putih Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersentak dan langsung mengakhiri ciumannya, ia mendorong tubuh Temari yang berada di atasnya lalu mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia menatap tajam Temari yang sedang memasang wajah kesal, sementara tangannya langsung mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" tanya Temari kesal.

"Karena aku tak ingin," sahut Shikamaru datar

"Berarti kau tak mencintaiku!" bentak Temari kesal. Nafasnya naik turun karena menahan emosi.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "Kau pikir dengan kita melakukannya, itu sudah bisa membuktikan seberapa besar dan dalam cinta kita?" tanyanya tegas.

"Itu sudah pasti," sahut Temari dengan nada tinggi.

"Berarti yang kau maksud itu nafsu, bukan cinta. Jadi bukan aku yang tidak mencintaimu, tapi kau yang tidak mencintaiku," ujar Shikamaru lirih. Ia tak menyangka betapa piciknya pikiran Temari.

Temari hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud begitu. Ia hanya terlalu setres memikirkan dirinya yang sudah kehilangan miliknya yang paling berharga. Apalagi orang yang merenggut miliknya yang paling berharga itu bukanlah pria yang di cintainya. "Maaf," serunya lirih. Perlahan cairan bening itu menetes kembali.

Shikamaru menarik tubuh Temari ke pelukannya. "Kau tahu, sebagai pria yang mencintaimu, aku selalu menjaga kehormatanmu sebagai seorang wanita. Karena di mataku, kau bukanlah istri orang, melainkan kekasihku," ujarnya tulus sambil membelai lembut rambut pirang Temari.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Temari lirih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Shikamaru—seorang pria yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan seorang pria yang rela menderita karenanya.

**##**

Sasuke berdiri di beranda kamarnya sambil memperhatikan gerbang biru laut yang menutupi rumah megahnya. Sudah malam begini, tapi istrinya tak kunjung pulang. Apa benar wanita itu kabur darinya karena perlakuannya kemarin malam?

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi hatinya, membuatnya semakin gelisah dan tak tenang. Istrinya itu tak begitu mengenal Jerman. Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat? Diculik? Diperkosa? Atau kemungkinan lainnya... dibunuh. Tangannya meninju tiang yang berada di sampingnya, wajah datarnya terlihat galau.

Terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk mencari sang istri, tapi harga dirinya tak mengizinkannya. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, harga diri adalah segalanya. Dia tak mungkin merendahkan dirinya hanya demi seorang gadis yang kini berstatus istrinya. Apalagi gadis itu sama sekali tak di cintainya. Dia tak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Lagipula, dia yakin sebentar lagi wanita itu pasti pulang.

Menit terus berlalu, jam pun bergulir, malam kian larut. Perlahan kegelisahan mulai merambati pikirannya. Hati kecilnya memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera mencari Temari, tapi sepertinya sang gengsi terlalu besar menguasainya.

Dia masuk ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha menghilangkan Temari dari pikirannya. Mungkin saja, ketika ia terbangun di pagi nanti, sosok wanita berambut pirang itu sudah ada di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to :<br>**

**TheEternalLoveOfSasuSaku, Gillian Chung-re re, Kagome Sabaku, Mona Rukisa-chan, Hanamana Zui, Min Cha 'ShikaTema, Putri Suna, Shiori and Shiroi, Hiruma Enma 01, Rokka Nishimiura, Abe, Aya Harukawa, Yue hearfillia, fanya, Shika Lovers, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Akane mamamia, SasuTema, Hello Kitty cute, Yagami Light, Yahiko namikaze, o0 Gui-gui 0o, Takana Nara, Mahou Akai Ito...**

**Ya, Sasuke emang agak sedikit jahat, tapi disini tak ada chara bashing kok.  
>Semuanya murni untuk cerita... : D<br>**

**Maaf enggak bisa balas Review-nya satu persatu...  
>Maaf juga telat apdet, dan juga beberapa kesalahan lainnya...<br>Kayaknya chap ini pendek ya, tulisannya juga jelek.. #begadang, ngelirik jam udah busyet 4.11,, bentar lagi subuh.  
>Hah~ entahlah akhir-akhir ini saya sedikit malas untuk mengapdet fic2 saya... T_T<br>**

**Tapi author gaje ini tetap mengharapkan review dari kalian sebagai penyemangat untuk melanjutkan ini fic...**

**Tekan bawah dan tuliskan komentar kalian...**

**: D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

****Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, Friendship.****

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>...Antara Kamu, Dia dan Dia...<strong> ⌒ ｡•

****By: CharLene Choi****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun sudah mengering, Shikamaru tetap menggerakkan jari-jemarinya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah memberikan kesan lembap di pipi putih Temari; secara perlahan, dan bergetar. Temari telah tertidur, kepala bermahkota _blonde_ milik wanita itu terkulai nyaman di dadanya, dan tubuhnya berada di dalam pelukan dirinya. Terasa sangat dekat, tapi juga sangat menyakitkan.

_Grey_-nya berpejam, mengatur emosinya yang kembali bergemuruh. Sasuke memang benar-benar brengsek. Pria Uchiha itu telah merebut semuanya, menyakiti apa yang telah dia miliki tanpa rasa bersalah. Menyakiti gadis yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Mungkin bagi Sasuke, Temari sama sekali tidak berharga, tapi dimatanya...

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa kau masih mampu mengalah, Shikamaru?" Jemarinya yang sedang mengelus pipi Temari berhenti, lalu membentuk sebuah kepalan yang sangat erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sendiri. Sepi. Sunyi. Tidak ada cinta, tidak ada tawa, tidak ada belaian, tidak ada seorang pun. Kosong. Hampa, semuanya menghilang dan menjauh. Semua kebahagiaan dan cinta itu menjauh, direbut paksa dari dirinya. _

"Sakura..."

_Dia berdiri sendiri di dalam kesunyian, semua bayang-bayang keindahan itu mengabur, melebur menjadi serpihan debu yang menyakitkan._

"Sakura..."

_Wajah indah itu secara sempurna lenyap; senyum itu, tawa itu, kerjapan mata itu, dan semuanya. Benar-benar lenyap, tanpa bekas di manapun—hanya memberikan kesan tersiksa._

"Sakura..."

_Dia mulai goyah, kedua lututnya sudah tidak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya yang bergetar. Wajahnya tertunduk, kini hanya tinggal dirinya. Hanya ada dirinya yang merintih kesakitan._

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

"Sakura?" _Wajahnya mendongak, dan sosok itu bukanlah yang dirindukannya._

_Sosok berambut blonde itu menjauh secepat kilat, sebelum tubuhnya tertelan oleh kesunyian, setetes cairan bening melayang tertiup oleh angin dan sampai di telapak tangannya._

"_Sasuke-kun, bahagiakanlah istrimu, demi aku. Karena aku telah menitipkan kebahagiaanku pada dirinya. Dan ingatlah, aku akan selalu berada di dalam hatimu."_

_Suara merdu itu bergema di kesunyian itu, Dia berlari mencari suara itu, tapi semuanya sudah menghilang._

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke terbangun dengan nafas yang memburu, _iris_ kelamnya menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya—kosong. Akhirnya ia hanya mampu menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam, sebelum meraih ponselnya yang berada di laci nakas.

**##**

Temari terbangun karena gerakan pelan di sebelahnya. Ia membuka mata, tersenyum sambil menatap pada Shikamaru yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya, sebelum meraih bibir Shikamaru dengan bibirnya. Singkat, hanya kecupan biasa.

"_Good morning_." Ia kembali bergelung di dada Shikamaru, menghirup aroma maskulin pria itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau seperti ini, Temari?" shikamaru berujar lirih sambil mengecup puncak mahkota Temari.

"Sudahlah, hal itu nanti saja kita bahas. Semuanya pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya," jawab Temari pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Seperti mimpi, aku bisa terbangun dalam pelukanmu."

Shikamaru tersenyum getir. "Aku lebih merasa ini mimpi. Terbangun di pagi hari dan menemukan dirimu dalam pelukanku—masih berada di dalam pelukanku, ku pikir ketika aku membuka mata, sosokmu sudah lenyap entah kemana."

Temari tersenyum. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada dada Shikamaru, membuat posisi pria itu menjadi berbaring. Jemarinya menyusuri bibir Shikamaru yang mulai bergetar karena perlakuannya. "Apakah ini mimpi menurutmu?" Temari berkata dengan nada yang lembut dan menggoda, membuat darah Shikamaru berdesir.

Temari mendekatkan wajahnya sambil berpejam mata, dan Shikamaru pun menerima perbuatan Temari dengan memajukan wajahnya, menyambut bibir merah muda wanita itu yang alami. Bibir mereka bertaut dan saling melumat dengan lembut. Temari membuka matanya dan menemukan _grey _Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Tapi romansa itu harus berakhir ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan gaya yang tidak sabaran, disusul dengan teriakan seorang wanita. "Shikamaru! Cepat bangun, kita harus membuka toko! Shikamaru!" Itu Ayame.

Temari mendengus kesal saat Shikamaru menyingkir darinya, turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan dirinya. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, berniat menyusul Shikamaru ke dalam kamar mandi ketika pria itu dengan cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Shikamaru, buka. Aku juga ingin mandi dan ikut ke toko tempatmu bekerja," rengek Temari dengan manja sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada pintu kamar mandi.

Perbuatan wanita itu sukses membuat wajah Shikamaru semakin merah. Ia menghela nafas pendek sambil menghidupkan _shower_ untuk mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Telinganya masih dapat dengan jelas mendengar ketukan-ketukan yang berasal dari jari Temari—wanita itu menggodanya. Lalu tiga puluh detik kemudian, keadaan kembali sunyi setelah Shikamaru mendengar dengusan dari Temari.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan, Shikamaru? Bagaimana pun juga, Temari tetaplah istri orang. Tapi, kalau dia terus-terusan berada di sekitarmu seperti ini, dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu..." Shikamaru menghela nafas dengan wajah yang frustasi. "Apa kau masih bisa menahan dirimu?" tanyanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian di sungai _Rhine Valley, _waktu itu ia hampir saja terbuai.

Shikamaru mengacak rambut hitamnya, lalu menarik-nariknya. Kalau Temari bukan wanita yang dicintainya, ia tidak akan merasa takut seperti ini, ia bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah tergoda oleh rayuan wanita. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum mematikan _shower_, meraih handuk dan baju gantinya yang berada di lemari kecil di dalam kamar mandi.

Keadaan di luar hening, dengan cepat Shikamaru membuka pintu. _Grey_-nya menemukan sosok Temari yang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah kesal. Wanita itu mendecih saat ia berjalan pelan ke arahnya, lalu memberikan tatapan ketidaksukaan pada dirinya. Shikamaru menghela nafas pendek, sebelum berniat mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Temari ketika salah satu tangan wanita itu terangkat di hadapannya.

"Semua ini memang sulit, Shikamaru," keluhnya pelan. "Pergilah, Ayame sudah menunggumu," tambahnya datar sambil membaringkan dirinya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia memandang terluka pada sosok Temari yang tertutupi oleh selimut hijau miliknya. Ia mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan, mengenakan jaket hijau dan sepatunya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, ia menyentuh kepala _blonde_ Temari yang sedikit terlihat, membelainya pelan dengan hati miris.

"Aku pergi dulu, pastikan nanti malam kau yang membuka pintu untukku." Setitik nada getir tersirat dari kata-katanya.

Temari terdiam mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru. Saat telinganya mendengar langkah berat dari kaki Shikamaru yang menjauh, ia menyibak selimutnya. "Aku akan menunggumu dengan masakanku. Aku mencintaimu," katanya lembut sambil tersenyum hangat. "Hati-hati di jalan, sayang."

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Temari, ia berbalik untuk memberikan senyuman bahagianya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa, sayang." Shikamaru hendak mendekat dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada dahi Temari, ketika terdengar ketukan keras dari Ayame.

Temari tertawa kecil saat Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan sambil menggumamkan kata '_merepotkan_' sebelum melambai sekilas padanya dan keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shikamaru," lirihnya.

**##**

Langkah Temari terhenti ketika sepasang matanya melihat sosok Sasuke yang keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam _metalic_. Segera ia kembali menutup pintu taksi dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menahan nafas sebagai bentuk kepanikan dan ketakutannya, ia baru bisa bernafas lega ketika sosok tinggi pria itu sudah memasuki rumah sakit.

"Kita ke toko bunga Yamanaka saja," ujarnya cepat pada sang supir yang sedari tadi memandang heran pada dirinya.

Rasanya semua rasa panik dan takutnya luruh saat taksi yang membawa dirinya pergi menjauhi rumah sakit. Dengan cepat jemarinya mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada Hidan.

_Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa merawatmu hari ini. _

_Sasuke sedang menjengukmu. _

_Tapi besok, aku janji akan datang. _

_Percayalah._

Temari harap-harap cemas menanti balasan dari Hidan. Ia takut pria itu tidak mempercayainya dan malah kembali memperkarakan dirinya. Tiga puluh detik berlalu, ketika sebuah pesan balasan dari Hidan masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia membuka pesan tersebut.

_Dia sudah pulang._

Temari mendengus membaca pesan dari Hidan. Ia merutuki Sasuke yang hanya berkunjung sebentar. "Kita kembali ke rumah sakit lagi," perintahnya kesal pada sang supir yang hanya bisa menekuk wajah _bule_-nya—yang kesal.

**##**

Shikamaru tersenyum saat merangkai bunga, membuat Ino yang sedang mengajarinya menjadi heran. Biasanya Shikamaru sangat jarang tersenyum, ia selalu menampilkan wajah malas dan bosannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, wajah pria itu terlihat bahagia meski ia berusaha menutupi ekspresi langkanya itu dengan menguap beberapa kali.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia, Shikamaru."

Pertanyaan Ino menarik Ayame yang berada di meja kasir untuk mendekat. Kegiatan menata Shikamaru terhenti, ia menoleh pada Ino dan Ayame yang sedang memasang wajah penasaran padanya.

"Wajahmu, wajahmu merah, Shikamaru," kata Ayame dengan terkejut.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengalihkan wajahnya. "Jangan berbicara sembarangan Ayame, merepotkan," ujarnya pelan.

Ayame sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika beberapa pelanggan mulai masuk dan memilih-milih bunga. Ino dan Shikamaru segera meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka untuk melayani pelanggan pertama mereka setelah tiga puluh menit mereka selesai membuka toko.

**##**

Temari terdiam, matanya menatap kosong pada taman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi oleh pasien maupun orang yang menjenguk. Pikirannya melayang, menerawang jauh. Hidan baru saja tertidur setelah pria malang itu menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"_Sasuke berterima kasih karena aku tidak menuntutmu dan tidak memutuskan hubungan kerja sama perusahaan. Lalu setelah itu dia pamit pulang karena ada meeting penting yang harus di hadirinya."_

Temari menghela nafas pendek. Meskipun Sasuke telah menyiksanya, entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan pria itu. Ia sudah berjanji untuk membuat pria itu bahagia, tapi—

"Sepertinya kau sedang bingung."

Temari menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Hidan telah membuka matanya—atau memang pria itu sedari tadi memang tidak sedang tertidur. Ia berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya lembut.

Hidan memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang _ruby_-nya. "Pulanglah, untuk hari ini cukup," ujarnya datar.

Wajah Temari menjadi cerah, ia tersenyum bahagia sambil meraih tasnya. "Terima kasih. Besok saya akan datang lagi," pamitnya sambil berlari keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Hidan yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

Pintu kamar tertutup. Hidan membuka matanya, menatap jauh ke langit biru yang terik. "Aku masih tetap merasa ragu kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, Temari."

**##**

Shikamaru membawa rangkaian bunganya yang masih terbilang biasa dan jelek—maklumlah pemula, lagipula merangkai bunga adalah hal yang sangat membosankan dan merepotkan. Ia meletakkannya di meja kasir, menarik perhatian Ayame. Sebelum Ayame sempat bersuara, Shikamaru langsung bertanya pelan. "Menurutmu, berapa harga karangan ini?"

Ayame terpukau, apalagi ketika ia melihat wajah pemalas Shikamaru yang sedikit merona. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Ino muncul dari balik pintu ruangan kantornya, menatap heran pada dua pegawainya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ino, dan berhasil menarik Ayame dari keterpukauannya.

"Ini nona, Shikamaru menanyakan harga karangan bunga yang baru saja dibuatnya."

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, Shikamaru. Karangan bungamu masih belum bisa dijual."

"Tidak nona, saya bermaksud membeli karangan bunga ini. Berapa harganya?" Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia mulai salah tingkah.

Ino terdiam, dan Ayame terkejut bukan main.

"Merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru saat dua wanita itu menatapnya dengan aneh.

Ino segera kembali bersikap biasa, sebelum sepasang mata birunya menatap pada rangakain bunga Shikamaru lalu beralih pada wajah Shikamaru yang sedikit memerah. "Itu gratis, ambillah," ujarnya ceria. "Kapan-kapan, ajaklah gadis itu kesini. Aku dan Ayame..." Ino menyikut lengan Ayame yang masih terkejut. "...ingin berkenalan dengannya." Ino tersenyum lebar, sementara Ayame memasang wajah lesu lalu pamit ke toilet.

Shikamaru menekuk wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Terima kasih, nona," ujarnya pelan. "Saya akan kembali bekerja," tambahnya cepat sambil berjalan ke depan toko.

Ino memperhatikan punggung Shikamaru dengan sendu. Pria seperti Shikamaru bisa menampilkan sebuah senyum malu-malu karena cinta. Ya, cinta itu memang seperti keajaiban yang dapat mengubah pribadi seseorang. Tapi, cinta juga dapat melukai, bahkan lebih tajam dari pisau. Dan biasanya, luka akibat cinta sangat sulit untuk sembuh.

**##**

Temari sedang mengantri di kasir saat seseorang yang sangat mengenalnya hampir membocorkan identitasnya. Dengan lantang pria berambut cokelat itu meneriakkan namanya, di tengah-tengah departemen _store_ bagian makanan yang kebetulan sedang ramai karena ada diskon besar-besaran. Spontan semua yang ada menolehkan wajah padanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan '_Seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya_?'. Sebelum semuanya menjadi hancur, dengan cepat Temari meninggalkan belanjaannya dan menarik pria bermulut besar yang kini sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dalam seretannya yang kasar.

Mereka baru berhenti ketika sudah berada di sebuah sudut parkiran yang sepi, yang terletak di bawah tanah. Temari melepaskan tangan pria itu sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya dengan kesal.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Daimaru!" bentaknya sambil melotot tajam.

Daimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau semakin cantik saja, Temari! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" teriaknya hendak memeluk Temari, tapi dengan cepat wanita itu menghindar dan memberikan sebuah bogem mentah pada rambut cokelatnya.

"Jangan sembarangan, Daimaru!"

Daimaru mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terasa ngilu, tapi kemudian matanya sudah kembali berbinar-binar, mengingatkan Temari pada kejahilan-kejahilan pria itu ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku, Temari?"

Temari menghela nafas kesal. "Kau selalu memberikan kadal padaku, padahal kau tahu kalau aku sangat takut padanya," geramnya.

Daimaru menunduk, tapi karena tinggi badannya, Temari masih dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah pria itu yang bersedih.

"Sebenarnya, dari kecil aku sudah menyukaimu. Tapi aku terlalu sulit untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku, jadinya aku selalu menjahilimu, berharap itu akan membuat kita dekat. Maklumlah, dulu aku hanya bocah nakal yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Daimaru mengangkat wajahnya sebelum tersenyum lebar pada Temari yang sedang terkejut. "Aku menonton acara pernikahanmu, kau benar-benar sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantinmu. Aku benar-benar iri dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu."

Temari tetap diam sebelum berkata dengan pelan. "Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum sebelum menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Daimaru tersenyum senang. "Aku baik—seperti yang kau lihat. Setelah lulus kuliah, aku mengajukan lamaran pada perusahaan Uchiha. Aku diterima dan ditempatkan di bagian marketing di Uchiha cabang Jerman. Sudah tiga tahun aku disini menjadi bawahan suamimu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu kau disini. Kau sedang belanja bahan makanan, ya? Wah, kau benar-benar istri yang baik, Temari."

Temari berusaha tersenyum, lalu melirik pada arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat. "Aku senang bisa bertemu kau disini, Daimaru. Tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali, Sh-asuke sudah menungguku. Lain kali kita sambung lagi," ujarnya sambil berlalu dan mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Tunggu!" Temari berhenti dan menoleh pada Daimaru. "Berikan nomormu," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Dengan cepat Temari mengetikkan nomornya. "Aku akan mengubungimu."

Temari mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali berlari dengan cepat. Ia sama sekali belum membeli bahan makanan. Tidak boleh, acara makan malamnya dan Shikamaru harus berhasil. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya ketika teringat akan Daimaru dan pekerjaan pria itu.

"Kalau dia berbicara dengan Sasuke tentang pertemuannya denganku, apa yang akan terjadi?" ujarnya panik sambil memutar arah, kembali ke tempat Daimaru dan berharap kalau pria itu masih berada disana.

**##**

Shikamaru menutup toko sendirian. Ino pergi ke sebuah tempat karena memiliki janji dengan sahabatnya, dan sementara Ayame, wanita berambut cokelat itu pamit pulang duluan karena sakit perut. Dengan bosan ia menutup pintu toko dan menguncinya. Semuanya sudah selesai, setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela dalam keadaan terkunci, ia segera meraih kantung plastik yang berisi karangan bunganya untuk Temari, lalu menyetop sebuah taksi. Untuk kali ini, tidak apa ia mengeluarkan uangnya demi cepat sampai ke rumah.

Hatinya berdebar, ia berharap penuh saat sepasang kakinya sampai di depan pintu rumah, Temarilah yang menyambutnya sambil tersenyum senang, dan bau masakan tangan wanita itu menguar ke seluruh rumah. Itu kehidupan kecil yang sangat bahagia, persetan dengan status Temari. Ia dan Temari berhak bahagia bersama.

Lalu _grey_-nya menatap senang pada karangan bunganya, ia berharap besar kalau wanita itu akan menyukai karangan bunga pertamanya. Meski jelek, tapi ini adalah bentuk dari usahanya untuk membahagiakan Temari.

**##**

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya, matanya terpejam. Ia lalu berdiri, garis rahangnya yang tegas bergerak-gerak, sampai akhirnya ia membanting jasnya ke lantai. Jemarinya menyusuri rambutnya, dengan sepasang mata kelamnya yang berkilat marah.

"Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, Temari," geramnya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar, langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu di atas tempat tidurnya, sesuatu atau seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya yang memebentuk gumpalan. Dengan cepat ia menuju tempat tidurnya, menyibak sesuatu itu.

"Dia?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC...]**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thanks to :<strong>**

****Hello Kitty cute, Sabaku Yuri, Hiruma Enma 01, sasutema, Aozu Misora, Nara Endah, KriwilKriwil, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Simba chan, yahiko namikaze, MinCha-chan, akun-ini-resmi-ditutup, Suna Princess, Shika Lovers, Yue Heartphilia, Kagome Sabaku, Naoki, Takana Nara, mayraa, Namikaze Narita-chan, Nara Sanchez, , RinrishaHychira, Guest, Sabaku Nara, Yusvirades1****

****.****

**Maaf enggak bisa balas Review-nya satu persatu...  
>Maaf juga telat banget apdet, dan juga beberapa kesalahan lainnya... #ini fic udah lama banget ya, masih ada yang menunggu?<br>Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf ya kalau jelek dan enggak berkenan ceritanya makin kesini.  
><strong>

**Tapi author gaje ini tetap mengharapkan review dari kalian sebagai penyemangat untuk melanjutkan ini fic...**

**Tekan bawah dan tuliskan komentar kalian...**

**I miss you all,,,**

******: D******


End file.
